Blameless
by euphoria.midnight
Summary: Dititipkan pada keluarga Uchiha termasuk salah satu berita paling horror bagi Sakura. ・uchihas/sakura ・ [AU/Harem]
1. Think twice before you speak, girl

**Summary : **Ketika Sakura dititipkan pada keluarga Uchiha—Sasu/Ita/Mada/TobixSaku.

**Warnings : **AU/OOC

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Blameless**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Sakuraaaa! Ayo banguuun!"

Teriakan keras yang terdengar begitu familiar di telinganya itu melengking hebat tak karuan berusaha membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Indra pendengarannya terasa sakit, membuatnya mendesah pelan dan mengambil bantal untuk menutupi telinganya. Matanya masih terpejam dan ia kembali meringkuk di kasurnya. Dan dua menit kemudian, dirinya sudah mulai memasuki alam mimpi kembali.

"Sakuraaaaaa!"

Suara dari bawah itu tidak dihiraukannya. Dia hanya terus bergumam pelan dalam tidurnya dan terkadang tersenyum sendiri—entah apa yang sedang dimimpikannya.

"SAKURA!"

_BYUUR!_

"AAH! DINGIIN!" Kali ini gadis muda itu yang menjerit saat guyuran air entah-dari-mana itu menjadikan tubuh serta kasur yang tengah ia tiduri basah terbuka paksa dan kakinya lantas lompat dari tempat tidurnya. Samar-samar ia melihat sosok wanita tua yang berkacak pinggang padanya.

"Sakura! Kau ini susah sekali sih dibangunin, hah?!" Matanya yang masih ngantuk dan belum mengumpulkan kesadaran itu menatap ibunya yang mulai marah-marah.

"Uhngg! Tapi _Okaa-san, _tidak perlu sampai menyiramku saat hari libur kan?!" Balasnya agak sedikit lemas karena masih mengucek matanya.

Urat kesal mulai timbul di wajah putih orang yang ada di depannya itu, "Kalau ibu tidak melakukan itu, kau takkan bangun tahu! Lihat dong, sekarang sudah jam berapa?!"

Iris _emerald-_nya memutar ke arah jam bergambar _Doraemon _di atas meja kecil dekat ranjangnya. Ia menghela nafas, "_Kaa-san… _demi apapun itu masih jam setengah tujuh! Ini kan hari libur, kenapa harus bangun pagi si—"

"Kau yang bilang kalau hari ini kau dapat hukuman dari gurumu itu kan?!"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

Hukuman…?

Dari guru…?

Matanya membulat.

"GAWAAAAAAT!"

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai _pink _kini tergesa-gesa berlari menuju halamannya dan mengambil sepeda berwarna merahnya. Ia segera menaikinya meskipun roti berselai kacang itu masih digigit di mulutnya. Secepatnya dikunyah dan tenggorokannya terasa menyangkut gara-garaia memakannya terlalu cepat.

Tapi ia tak peduli akan hal itu—yang penting sekarang ia harus cepat-cepat sampai disekolahnya.

Jadi—setelah memakirkan sepedanya, ia langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke kelasnya—dan ia tahu dirinya sangat, sangat telat dikarenakan sudah lewat dua puluh menit dari jam tujuh.

Sosok pria yang tengah duduk menopang dagu dikelasnya kini tersenyum menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kau terlambat lagi, Haruno."

.

.

Sakura Haruno—atau yang biasa dipanggil Sakura ini adalah gadis kelas dua SMA yang mempunyai ciri-ciri sama seperti namanya—rambutnya yang berwarna seperti bunga _Sakura, _pasang mata bulat beriris hijau dan tubuhnya bisa dibilang proporsional dengan dada yang (cukup) kecil. Sifatnya? Periang dan baik—meskipun kadang bisa sangat sensitif.

Prestasinya disekolah cukup baik—setidaknya masuk peringkat kelima di kelasnya. Dia sebenarnya pintar dalam segala bidang—kecuali Matematika.

Ya, Matematika.

Satu pelajaran yang tak pernah ia mengerti dan selalu dapat nilai jelek di setiap ulangannya.

Mengharuskan hari liburnya terpotong hanya untuk _les—_mungkin hukuman bagi siswa yang mendapatkan nilai jelek pada setiap ulangan tentang pelajaran hitung-hitungan itu.

Ugh.

Bukan hanya pelajarannya yang Sakura benci—juga gurunya.

Madara—Madara Uchiha.

Pria berumur 29 tahun ini sangat suka—mungkin _hobi _untuk menghukum siapapun yang tak berhasil di bidang yang diajarkannya. Kata-katanya sadis;sarkastik; yang pasti bisa bikin _nyesek _pada siapapun yang dinasihati (baca: bentak)nya. Senyumnya menawan para gadis—tapi dihadapan anak-anak yang dihukumnya itu adalah senyum maut yang membuat mereka merinding tiap melihatnya.

Dan sepertinya Sakura selalu menjadi langganan pria berwajah dingin ini.

Sekali lagi—ugh.

Lihatlah dirinya sekarang yang sedang berusaha memaksakan senyum pada _sensei-_nya yang mulai menghampirinya.

"Kau sangat hobi telat ya, Haruno?" Oke, ada sedikit penekanan disitu, "Aku yakin ibumu kewalahan dalam membangunkanmu. Kau tipe orang yang masih tidur memeluk boneka, eh?"

Sakura lantas menggelengkan kepalanya, duh ini pasti akan berlanjut ke arah yang tidak-tidak.

"Atau kau masih mengompol di kasur sehingga kau telat untuk membersihkannya terlebih dahulu?"

_JLEB._

Oke, ini kelewatan.

Sakura juga memang kelewatan—selalu telat dalam hari hukumannya.

Terdengar beberapa tawa kecil disana—wajah Sakura kini menahan semburat kemerahan dan perasaan malu di hatinya.

Ia berdiri kaku disana sambil menahan kepalan tangannya, _inner_-nya mengatakan ingin sekali memukul gurunya ini—tapi tidak mungkinlah.

"Haruno." Suaranya terdengar berat, "Duduk. Kerjakan kertas soal yang ada di atas mejamu."

Gadis itu terbelalak sebentar—tak biasanya _sensei-_nya yang galak itu membiarkannya duduk sebelum mengomel panjang-lebar terhadapnya. Tapi dia hanya mengangguk pelan dan sedikit bersyukur dalam hatinya.

Selagi ia berjalan menuju bangkunya, tiba-tiba Madara membuka suara.

"Oh ya, Haruno."

Ia berhenti di tempat.

"Hukumanmu kulipatgandakan. Selama seminggu kedepan, kau akan mengerjakan 30 soal di ruanganku."

Dan muncul senyuman manis.

Dan—Sakura ingin pingsan saja disana.

.

.

Di lain sisi—dirumah Sakura, ada ayahibunya yang sedang berbicara sesuatu yang penting.

Ayah Sakura—sedang merenung setelah mendapatkan pesan yang seharusnya dibanggakannya—ia harusnye merasa senang, tapi teringat anaknya—

Sakura.

Memang apa sih yang sedang dipermasalahkan mereka?

Rupanya ayahnya baru saja menerima kabar bahwa jabatan pekerjaannya telah naik dan dia akan bekerja di luar negeri—di Amerika. Dan tentu saja hal ini membuat mereka senang, karena kapan lagi mereka bisa tinggal di negeri orang dengan gratis.

Um, ralat.

Mereka bukan tinggal—tapi bekerja.

Hanya dua bulan.

Dan atasannya hanya memperbolehkan istrinya ikut—untuk merawatnya, sementara anaknya tak diperbolehkan.

Duh, bagaimana ini?

Mereka berdua sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

Meskipun gadis itu memang sedikit manja, tapi dia benar-benar cekatan dalam hal membereskan rumah. Dia cukup mandiri—hanya saja—

Gadis itu sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan dari tidurnya.

Sekali saja Sakura tidur—mungkin bisa sampai seharian jika tidak ada yang membangunkannya.

Dan apa jadinya kalau gadis tukang tidur itu dibiarkan sendiri di rumah selama dua bulan—?

Bisa-bisa Sakura dianggap bolos dari sekolahnya; lalu mungkin bisa saja ada maling yang masuk; atau yang lainnya.

Karena itulah—ayahnya berpikir untuk mencari jalan keluarnya. Awalnya ia ingin menitipkan anaknya pada keluarga Yamanaka atau Uzumaki, tapi mengingat kedua orangtua mereka yang juga sibuk—rasanya mungkin merepotkan.

Dan tak lama—ia ingat kalau ia punya sahabat yang rumahnya juga tak jauh dari miliknya. Ia lalu menelpon sahabatnya itu—untuk berkunjung dan membicarakan hal yang lainnya.

"Halo Fugaku…? Ah ini aku…"

.

.

"UWAAAH! SIAL! SIAL! AKU BENCI SEKALIII!" Sakura berteriak sambil memukul meja kantin seusai ia menyelesaikan dengan cepat (baca: ngasal) 50 soal Matematika yang diberikan oleh guru bersurai hitam panjang itu. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan berputar-putar—tak mengira Madara memberikan banyak tambahan soal _hanya _padanya. Saat mengerjakan, matanya sudah bergerak kemana-mana untuk mencari bantuan, tapi melirik sedikit saja—guru _killer-_nya itu sudah memasang senyum setannya sambil menggebrak meja. Menyuruh Sakura untuk kembali berkutat pada soalnya sendiri.

Di tengah depresinya itu, ada Yamanaka Ino dan Uzumaki Naruto—sahabatnya yang sedang makan disebelahnya. Naruto dan Ino memang tak mengikuti kelas Madara, bukan karena nilai mereka bagus atau apa—tapi nilai mereka yang memang selalu pas-pasan. Lelaki bersurai kuning itu menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali mendengar curhatan Sakura sambil menepuk bahunya berkali-kali.

"Yang sabar ya, Sakura-_chan." _Ia berusaha menyemangati Sakura, "Kau harus lebih rajin belajar—"

"Kaya dirimu belajar saja, Naruto." Sahut Ino kesal.

"Hey! Aku ini belajar kok-_ttebayo!"_

"Belajar apa? Belajar nyontek?"

Naruto nyengir.

Sakura yang sedari tadi masih menelungkupkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya tidak menanggapi obrolan mereka berdua. Ia masih kesal dan tak bisa pasrah pada keputusan Madara terhadapnya.

Ia tahu ia sering terlambat—tapi tidak usah sesadis itu juga kan memberikan hukuman?!

"Yah, tapi kau tahu _forehead—_saat tadi aku berpapasan dengannya, sepertinya ia sedang tidak enak badan."

Ia mendelik, "Itu bagus! Aku berharap dia sakit saja selama seminggu itu!"

"Hey! Tidak baik tahu berdoa yang jelek pada guru!"

"Huh!"

Sakura lalu mengaduk minumannya dengan sedotan, merasa kesal.

"Ayolah, _forehead! _Yang semangat dong!"

Ia mendesis, "Kalau kau yang ada di posisiku, kau bisa semangat gak?"

"Sssh, kau ini—" Ino lalu mengubah topik, "Ngomong-ngomong, katanya ada anak baru loh yang akan masuk kelas kita."

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Sasuke—dan KAU HARUS LIHAT WAJAHNYA, SAKURA! DIA ITU KEREN SEKALII!" Ino mulai berteriak seperti seorang _fans, _"Kau pasti menyesal kalau belum bertemu dengannya!"

Sakura lantas mengangkat kepalanya, tertarik dengan pembicaraan seperti ini, "Kau yakin, _pig?!"_

"Iyaa! Kau takkan menyangka! Rambutnya… wajahnya yang dingin… KYAAA!"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, _pig?!"_

"Iya, _forehead! _Aku tak sabar bertemu dengannya—dan dia murid di kelas kita OOH!"

Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Bukannya kau sudah pacaran dengan Sai?"

"Ssst! Kau diam saja, Naruto! Lagipula aku kan hanya membicarakannya!"

"Ayo, Ino! Ceritakan lagi padaku!"

Lelaki bersurai kuning itu hanya menghela nafas sambil meminum minumannya yang mulai dingin. Kalau yang dikatakan Ino benar—berarti bakal ada saingan lagi dikelasnya.

.

.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada kedua sahabatnya setelah selesai membicarakan banyak hal—dan mereka bisa sampai kehabisan waktu. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, dia senang masih ada orang yang selalu bersedia mendengarkan curhatannya dan menyemangatinya—meskipun memang kadang bertengkar karena hal sepele.

Sesampainya dirumah, ia melihat ayah ibunya sedang berbicara dengan raut wajah yang tak dimengerti oleh Sakura.

Ayahnya yang menyadari pertama kali, karena itu ia berkata pelan.

"Sakura, cepat mandi ya, kami mau bicara sebentar padamu."

Ia memiringkan kepalanya. Kenapa wajah orangtuanya serius seperti itu?

"Kenapa _otou-san? _Kok sepertinya penting sekali?"

"Ini memang penting, sayang." Ibunya berujar, "Jadi mandilah dulu—setelah itu kita bicarakan disini."

.

.

"APA? _OTOU-SAN _DAN _OKAA-SAN _MAU PERGI KELUAR NEGERI?!" Gadis itu berteriak keras tak percaya dan hampir menjatuhkan makanannya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak kaget, orangtuanya memang selalu bekerja tak pernah jauh darinya—ke luar kota saja tak pernah apalagi ke luar negeri?

"Tidak perlu sampai berteriak, sayang." Desah ayahnya yang menutup telinganya.

"T-TAPI NANTI SIAPA YANG BANGUNIN AKU?! SIAPA YANG MEMBERESKAN RUMAH?! MASA AKU SEMUA?!"

Ibunya menghela nafas, "Makanya dengarkan dulu—"

"KENAPA TIDAK SEKALIAN MENGAJAKKU? AKU KAN JUGA MAU KE LUAR NE—"

"Sakuraaa!" Wanita tua yang ada di sisi kirinya mulai mencubit pipi anaknya, "Dengarkan dulu kata ayahmu!"

Setelah keadaan menjadi hening, ayahnya membuka mulut.

"Jadi begini, sayang." Ia berdeham, "Kami ke Amerika bukan untuk berlibur; tapi bekerja, makanya kau tidak bisa ikut, lagipula kau masih sekolah kan?"

Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Ibumu memang tidak bekerja, tapi harus ada yang mengurus ayah disana. Daan, selama kami disana, kau akan ayah titipkan pada sahabat ayah—disana ada anak seumuran denganmu kok."

"Haaa? Kalau aku tidak kenal bagaimana?"

"Yah kau memang tak kenal dengannya." Ayahnya menyahut heran, "Tapi katanya ia baru masuk sekolah yang sama denganmu—jadi kemungkinan bisa bareng kan?"

Sakura sempat ingin protes, namun rasa penasarannya mulai menganggunya.

"Memang nama anak sahabat ayah itu siapa?"

"Oh dia?"Lelaki tua itu berpikir sebentar, "Kalau tidak salah… namanya Sasuke Uchi—"

"HAH? SASUKE?!" Matanya mengerjap, "Ayah yakin?!"

"I-Iya, namanya Sasuke. Kenapa? Kau sudah kenal memangnya?"

"Heheh." Ia tertawa sendiri, "Tidak apa-apa, heheh~"

"Ah… kalau begitu, segera beres-beres perlengkapanmu ya, lalu masukkan ke dalam koper. Besok akan ayah kasih alamatnya."

Yang mendengar hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lagi.

Dalam hatinya—Sakura tak sabar untuk memberitahu Ino tentang hal ini—gadis itu pasti akan iri padanya.

Sementara orangtuanya yang masih duduk di meja makan hanya saling berpandangan melihat sikap anaknya yang berubah drastis.

.

.

Sakura menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya perlahan—dilakukannya untuk mencegah kegugupannya. Setelah ia pulang dari bandara dan mengalami perpisahan ayah-anak-ibu yang kau tahulah—berpelukan dan sebagainya. Jadilah ia sampai dirumah yang diberitahu ayahnya.

Ia harus terlihat lancar saat ia bertemu dengan teman ayahnya ini. Dengan sedikit takut, ia menekan bel yang terdapat di dinding sebelah pintu itu.

Sambil menunggu, Sakura melihat-lihat rumah besar milik orang yang akan merawatnya itu. Ia terkagum pada apa yang dilihatnya—dari sudut halaman sampai kondisi rumah ini yang terbilang sangat baik—dan megah. Berbeda sekali dengan rumah sederhana milik keluarganya.

Tapi baginya, hidup dimanapun ya sama saja. Ia tak peduli ia tinggal di rumah mewah ataupun sederhana.

Lima menit berlalu—dan masih tak ada yang membuka pintunya.

Ia mendesis, jemarinya lalu menekan bel yang berbunyi nyaring itu. Dan menunggu lagi—

—Sampai pintu itu terbuka dan Sakura masih tak menyadarinya.

"Oh." Suara maskulin itu mengagetkan Sakura, "Kebetulan sekali, eh, Haruno?"

Panggilan ini—

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya tak percaya dan matanya menatap_ horror _pada lelaki yang membuka pintu rumah itu.

"M-MA-MA—"

"MADARA-_SENSEEEEIII?!"_

.

.

.

"_Itu bagus! Aku berharap dia sakit saja selama seminggu itu!"_

"_Hey! Tidak baik tahu berdoa yang jelek pada guru!"_

_._

_._

_Ino._

_Mungkin kau benar—_

_Aku tarik kata-kataku, jadi kamisama—_

_TOLONG BATALKAN PERMOHONANKU KEMARIIN~!_

_._

_._

[ to be continued ]

* * *

**A/N**

* * *

Umm, ini fic pertama saya di _fandom _ini, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan maupun alur cerita yang sama. Dan disini baru ada _scene _MadaSaku ya? Heheh ^^v

Saya tau itu pedoooh, tapi gak tau kenapa kok suka hahahhah. Tapi chap depan gak cuma mereka kok.

Syalalala, berkenan untuk review?

Terima kasih yang untuk membaca fic gaje ini!

**Salam hangat,**

**E-cchi aka Euphoria**


	2. Cute Faces Are Always Hiding Something

**Summary : **Ketika Sakura dititipkan pada keluarga Uchiha—Sasu/Ita/Mada/TobixSaku.

**Warnings : **AU/OOC

**Pairings : **SasuSaku, ItaSaku, MadaSaku, TobiSaku. (Sasuke = 16, Itachi = 18, Madara = 29, Tobi = 17, Sakura = 16)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Blameless

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"M-Madara…" Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya, "_…S-sensei…?"_

"Hn."

Gadis beriris _emerald _itu mengatupkan mulutnya setelah orang yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya itu membalasnya. Dia melongo untuk sementara—masih belum bisa menerima sosok lelaki yang tengah menaruh tangannya di surai hitamnya itu yang membukakan pintunya. Tubuhnya tak bergerak, masih diam di tempat.

'_Oh…' _Batinnya mulai berbicara, _'Aku mengerti.'_

'_Aku pasti salah alamat.'_

Hening sempat melingkup keadaan di kediaman Uchiha—sampai Sakura memaksakan sebuah senyum kepada gurunya itu.

"_Anoo, _s-sepertinya aku salah alamat…" Gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya, berusaha bertingkah normal tapi tak bisa, "M-Mungkin seharusnya aku belok kiri tadi…"

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar seperti biasanya. Ekspresinya tak terbaca diantara lelaki itu memang sedang sakit atau memang tak peduli dan hanya berbasa-basi dengannya.

Sakura menelan ludah. Ia sebenarnya takut kalau jawaban Madara ternyata sesuai pikirannya.

"K-Ke… rumah teman lama ayahku… kudengar dia punya anak bernama Sasuke—"

"—Uchiha." Madara yang melanjutkan.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Eh? Kenapa _sensei _bisa ta—"

"Ayolah, Haruno. Setega itukah kau melupakan nama belakangku?" Sahutnya sambil menampilkan senyum miring di wajahnya.

Awalnya Sakura tidak mau mengingat—tapi lantaran kedua mata _sensei-_nya yang mulai tertutup dan masih tersenyum membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri dan mulai mencobanya.

'_Nama belakang Madara-sensei… ngg…? Siapa ya? Duh mana ingat aku! Yang kutahu dari laki-laki ini cuma namanya ya Madara-sensei! Terus rambutnya yang panjang kaya wanita, gaya ngajarnya yang astagaterlalusadis, wajahnya yang mungkincukuptampan untuk umurnya yang sudah mulai tua, lalu kata Ino dia juga punya gosip kalau dia itu pedofil, lalu—_

"Kelamaan! Ingat Haruno, namaku Madara Uchiha!" Desis Madara yang mulai kesal karena menunggu terlalu lama. Mendengarnya, mulut Sakura kini berbentuk huruf O.

'_B-Benar juga! Duh bodoh, kok aku bisa lupa sih?!'_

'_Tunggu… jangan-jangan—'_

Melihat Sakura yang terdiam, Madara melanjutkan.

"Sasuke itu saudaraku—lagipula kenapa kau mencarinya?"

'_S-saudara…?'_

"S-Sasuke-_kun _itu s-saudara-nya _sensei…?" _Kalimatnya mulai terbata dan ia merasa dirinya seperti pacarnya Naruto.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan dahinya menghadapi sikap muridnya yang seperti baru mendengar ada kabar buruk saja, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Dia terdiam sesaat.

'_Bukan memangnya kenapa! Kenapa orang yang bernama Sasuke itu bisa punya saudara sadis seperti laki-laki ini?!' _Inner-nya menjerit, _'Tidak, bukan itu! Bukan! Masalahnya adalah… jadi… ghh… selama dua bulan aku harus tinggal disini bersama sensei yang paling kubenci dan kuhindari selama ini?!'_

'_AKU PASTI (HARUS) SALAH ALAMAT!'_

'_Masa bodoh aku tidak ketemu dengan Sasuke atau siapa itulah namanya, asalkan jangan tinggal bersama sensei sadis ini!'_

"Haruno?"

"HAH?! O-Oh, m-maaf." Ia lalu tertawa garing dan menggaruk pipinya, "M-Maaf _sensei… _a-aku baru ingat kalau harus pergi kerumah Ino!" Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sudah ia bicarakan—setidaknya ia harus kabur sementara dari tempat ini dan mencari jalan keluarnya. Ia takkan mau tinggal disini—bisa-bisa ia mati depresi hanya gara-gara _sensei-_nya yang akan memberikan soal Matematika padanya setiap hari!

Madara makin tidak mengerti sikap gadis yang sudah mulai memegang kopernya tersebut. Terlihat buru-buru sekali. Tapi matanya beralih saat sosok dua orang yang dikenalnya berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dia mau membuka mulutnya agar Sakura berhenti berbalik agar tidak bertabrakan tapi—

"OUCH!"

Terlambat.

Ketika Sakura berbalik, wajahnya bertubrukan dengan sesuatu yang cukup keras sehingga hidungnya mungkin sekarang memerah. Dan jika saja sebuah tangan tak menangkap lengannya, ia mungkin sudah terjatuh ke tanah.

"Hati-hati."

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang bersuara berat namun lembut itu. Sepasang mata hijaunya kini bertemu warna _onyx _yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti Madara—tak bisa diungkapkan.

Selama berada di posisi itu, Sakura bisa mencium aroma wangi dari tubuh lelaki di hadapannya itu—namun ia segera tersadar dan mundur ke belakang dengan perlahan seiring tangan besar itu melepaskan tangannya.

Sakura menggigit bibir, "M-Maaf!" Ujarnya keras sambil menundukkan kepalanya agar terhindar dari mata hitam gelap lelaki itu yang bakal menatap wajahnya yang sudah merona.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah lelaki yang dibilang Sakura, err, cukup tampan? Diam-diam matanya mengintip senyum itu dari balik poninya.

"Kamu… Sakura-_chan _kan?" Kini yang menyapanya adalah suara seorang wanita bersurai hitam yang membuatnya menadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa itu, "Ah, maaf… apa kamu sudah menunggu lama? Kamu yang akan dititipkan disini kan?"

'_Gawat! Kalau begini rencanaku kaburku bakal gagal!' _Sakura menjerit dalam hati—dan ia sudah pastikan Madara yang dibelakangnya terkejut mendengar perkataan wanita tua itu. Tapi ia pasrah dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya ampun! Maafkan aku! Aku dan Itachi-_kun _harus pergi ke supermarket untuk beli beberapa makanan!" Wanita itu lalu mengenalkan dirinya dan Sakura kini tahu bahwa namanya adalah Mikoto Uchiha.

Mikoto lalu menatap gusar pada lelaki yang dibelakang Sakura, "Madara-_kun! _Kamu ini bukannya suruh Sakura-_chan _masuk malah dibiarkan diluar, hah?!"

Madara mendengus, "Dia tidak bilang kalau dia itu tamu paman yang bakal tinggal disini."

"Dasar kamu ini! Baiklah, Sakura-_chan… _silahkan masuk…" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam rumah yang terbilang mewah itu. Sakura hanya balik tersenyum padahal sebenarnya ia ingin sekali pergi dari sini—tapi ia tak bisa menolak.

Gadis itu tidak beranjak karena merasa aneh dengan Itachi yang masih berdiri di luar.

"_Anoo… _Itachi-_san _tidak masuk duluan…?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya, "_Ladies first."_

"T-Tapi Itachi-_san _kan yang tinggal disini—"

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis lagi, "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_san. _Kau juga sebentar lagi tinggal disini kan?"

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil menghadapi sikap Itachi yang bagai seorang _gentleman _tersebut.

Yah setidaknya—ada yang bersikap normal disini.

* * *

.

.

"Maaf ya Sakura-_chan… _Madara-_kun _sedang sakit, jadi sikapnya agak seperti itu…"

Sakura memasang senyum di wajahnya.

'_Tidak cuma sedang sakit, Mikoto-san! Tapi setiap hari… SETIAP HARI!'_

Apa yang diekspresikan oleh Sakura berbeda dengan _inner-_nya. Tapi Sakura menahan saja dan mengikuti Mikoto berjalan ke dalam rumah miliknya dan mengobrol beberapa topik yang Sakura bisa pahami. Dibelakangnya ada Madara dan Itachi—dan Madara _terpaksa _membawakan koper dan tas kecil milik Sakura karena memang ia yang memintanya sendiri. Bisa gawat kalau Mikoto tahu saudara-nya ini tidak berlaku baik pada muridnya sendiri.

Selama berjalan, Mikoto menunjukkan semua ruangan dalam kediaman Uchiha ini. Dari mulai kamar mandi, dapur, garasi, dan lainnya sampai obrolan mereka berganti topik menjadi mengenai hubungan Madara dan Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Sakura-_chan _itu muridnya Madara-_kun _kan?"

Gadis itu menjawabnya pelan—menjadi khawatir dengan arah pembicaraan ini, "Err, iya…"

"Heheh~ aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana sikap Madara-_kun _disekolah~ Apa dia guru yang baik pada siswanya, hm?"

Dan saat itu Sakura keceplosan tanpa sadar.

"Hahahah! Anda salah besar, Mikoto-_san! _Disekolah, Madara-_sensei _itu sangat sa—AAH!"

"Eh? Ada apa Sakura-_chan?!"_

"Ah, _Obaa-san. _Tadi ada serangga di bajunya Haruno. Tapi tenang saja, sudah kuusir." Madara tersenyum dibelakang Sakura, "Maaf ya, tapi serangganya cukup besar. Kau tidak apa-apa kan, _H-a-`r-u-n-o?"_

'_Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?! Dasar licik! Sensei benar-benar kejam sudah memukulku! Lagipula tangannya kenapa masih ada di punggungku?! Dan—AAH! KENAPA MALAH DICUBIT, SENSEI?!'_

"Sakura-_chan…?"_ Mikoto mulai memasang raut wajah khawatir.

Sakura harus cepat-cepat menjawabnya, "M-Maksudku Madara-_sensei _itu sangat sa-sa—" _sadis!, _"-sa-sayang pada muridnya! D-Dia juga baik, murah hati, dan rajin menabung!"

'_Bodoh! Itu sih kelewatan!' _Madara protes dalam hati.

"Oh…? Hahahah! Ternyata Sakura-_chan _sangat dekat dengan Madara-_kun _ya?" Sakura menghela nafas lega saat tangan lelaki itu sudah lepas dari punggungnya. Dan lagi—kenapa Mikoto percaya begitu saja pada perkataannya?!

Sementara Itachi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap saudaranya yang baginya terlihat sangat… _pedo?_

Mungkin ini pengaruh Tobi karena sudah membiarkan Madara untuk bermain _ero-game _tentang para _lollicon _yang membuat lelaki itu menjadi seperti ini.

Setidaknya Itachi masih bersyukur saudaranya ini masih normal untuk menyukai seorang gadis selama melajang dalam hidupnya.

* * *

.

.

"Madara-_kun, _Itachi-_kun, _kalian antar Sakura-_chan _ke kamarnya ya. Ibu mau masak dulu dan oh—sekalian saja perkenalkan Tobi padanya." Sang ibu menepuk-nepuk bahu kedua lelaki jangkung di dekat Sakura dan berjalan menjauhi mereka. Suara langkah kaki menginjak tangga dan dengan cepat sudah tidak terdengar lagi, menandakan Mikoto benar-benar ada di bawah sekarang.

Itachi tak mau berlama-lama karena agak merasa kasihan juga melihat saudaranya yang sedang sakit itu membawakan tas milik Sakura yang terlihat cukup berat. Ia lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengambil kunci kamar Sakura sebelum—

"_Aree, _Itachi-_nii, _Madara-_nii?"_

Ketiganya sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara—dan Sakura memandang sedikit aneh pada sosok baru yang wajahnya tertutupi dengan topeng berwarna _oranye _dn berbentuk seperti _lollipop _dengan satu lubang untuk memperlihatkan salah satu matanya. Lelaki aneh itu baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan miliknya.

"Ah, Tobi. Perkenalkan ini Sakura Haruno—anak yang ayah bicarakan tadi malam yang akan dititipkan disi—"

"Jadi kamu Sakura-_chan?! _Kalau aku Tobi! Dan Tobi itu anak baik! Tobi boleh meluk Sakura-_chan _kan?"

"Eh aku—" Belum sempat ia mengatakan jawabannya, orang yang dinamakan Tobi ini sudah memeluk Sakura dengan kencang. Sakura sampai-sampai tak bisa bernafas dan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, makanya ia membalas memeluknya saja.

"Sakura-_chan _harum sekali! Sakura-_chan _pakai sabun apa? Apa Sakura-_chan _mau coba pakai sabun Tobi?"

"Uhh—"

"Tobi senang sekali loh bisa punya teman cewe seperti Sakura-_chan! _Habis tidak ada anak cewe disini! Sakura-_chan _bisa main sama Tobi kok! Tobi kan—"

"—Anak baik. Sudah Tobi! Kasihan dia tak bisa nafas!" Sahut Itachi sedikit kesal.

Tobi lantas melepas pelukannya dan melihat Sakura yang terengah-engah, "AAAH! MAAF SAKURA-_CHAN! _TOBI NGGAK BERMAKSUD—"

"I-Iya, tidak apa-apa…" Lama-lama telinganya bisa tuli juga kalau berdekatan dengan orang ini.

"Tobi, kalau kau anak baik—bawakan semua tasnya Haruno, aku mau tidur."

"SIAP MADARA-_NII!"_

'_Cih, dasar sensei…' _Sakura mengumpat dalam hati, membiarkan pandangannya tak beralih ke Madara yang sudah menuju kamarnya yang melewati dua kamar dari kamar Sakura.

'_Tapi kasihan juga Madara-sensei… dia kan sedang sakit, tapi terpaksa membawakan koper dan tasku… isinya kan berat… mungkin aku harus minta maaf padanya.'_

"Tobi, taruh semua tas Sakura-_san _di kamarnya. Lalu rapikan—"

"A-ah, tidak perlu Itachi-_san! _Biar aku yang merapikannya nanti!" Sakura tak mau merepotkan lebih dari ini—jadi dia mengambil tas kecilnya dari tangan Tobi dan ketiganya lalu mengikuti gadis itu ke dalam. Setelah merapikannya sedikit, Sakura melihat-lihat isi kamar itu.

Dia tersenyum melihat dekorasi kamar itu. Berwarna _pink _dan ada warna putih—benar-benar khas kamar anak perempuan. Sakura sempat tak percaya keluarga Uchiha sampai-sampai mendekorasi hanya karena dirinya tinggal disini untuk dua bulan.

"Ibu yang memilihkannya untukmu." Itachi angkat bicara, "Dari dulu, ibu ingin sekali punya anak perempuan—tapi tak pernah kesampaian. Ia sangat senang saat ayah beritahu bahwa akan ada anak perempuan dari sahabatnya yang akan tinggal disini."

"A-Ah… m-maaf jadi merepotkan…" Ujar Sakura pelan.

"Nggak kok Sakura-_chan! _Kita kan jadi punya teman baru, ya kan, Itachi-_nii?" _Tobi menyenggol lengan kakaknya itu, "Tobi punya banyak mainan loh! Kalau mau, Sakura-_chan _bisa ke kamar Tobi! Tobi ada—_ITTA! _Itachi-_nii _kenapa mukul kepala Tobi?!"

"Bodoh. Dia itu perempuan. Jangan sampai kau ajak dia main _ero-game."_

"Tobi kan nggak cuma punya itu! Tobi punya monopoli, catur, kartu UNO, Xbox, _PSP—"_

"Tapi semua kaset punya Sasuke kau rusakin tahu."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya.

"Sasuke…?"

"Ah, iya—" Itachi kembali menatap Sakura, "Selain ada Madara-_nii _dan Tobi, ada Sasuke juga. Dia seumuran denganmu kok, Sakura-_san. _Tapi dia sedang pergi mengurus sekolah sama ayah."

Sakura sedikit kecewa mendengarnya, tidak terlalu sih—ia hanya penasaran dengan anak laki-laki yang dibicarakan Ino. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana rupanya, sifatnya, prestasinya, karena sepertinya dikeluarga Uchiha ini, semua anak laki-lakinya punya ciri khas yang berbeda.

Kesan pertamanya yang bisa disimpulkan dari keluarga ini sih—menarik. Awalnya ia kira Madara bersikap sama di rumah, tapi ternyata laki-laki itu bisa memasang akting yang baik karena takut pada bibinya sendiri! Selain itu, ada Itachi yang rambut belakangnya terikat dan wajahnya cukup miskin ekspresi, tapi dia masih berbaik hati untuk senyum padanya. Lalu ada Tobi—yang paling berbeda dari keduanya. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana rupa wajahnya lantaran dia memakai topeng—lalu dia lebih muda dari Itachi dan Madara, dilihat dari bagaimana ia memanggil kedua orang tersebut dan suaranya yang cempreng. Sifatnya hiperaktif dan lebih mudah diajak ngobrol daripada yang lainnya. Selebihnya Sakura tak tahu lagi.

Sakura mungkin bisa betah disini—jika tak ada _sensei-_nya. Ia panik saat tahu bahwa Madara tinggal disini, yang berarti ia harus satu rumah dengan_nya _dalam waktu dua bulan. Kelewatan—dua jam saja disekolah ia tidak tahan apalagi dalam waktu selama itu? Sakura menyesal mendoakan Madara sakit—memang senang ia tak bertemu dengannya di sekolah, tapi di rumah—oh, Sakura tak bisa membayangkannya.

Semoga saja anggota keluarga disini—entah itu Itachi, Tobi, atau Sasuke bisa mengajarinya Matematika dengan cara yang _lebih _manusiawi. Oke, ia mulai berlebihan. Yah, tapi tak ada salahnya juga Sakura berharap—lagipula dilihat dari tampang keluarga Uchiha (kecuali Tobi), semuanya terkesan pintar. Walaupun ia belum lihat si Sasuke itu sih.

Tunggu—Sakura lupa satu masalahnya lagi.

Masalah dengan siapa yang akan membangunkannya.

Ia lalu bertanya pada keduanya.

"Itachi-_san, _Tobi-_san—"_

"Panggil Tobi dengan Tobi saja, Sakura-_chan!"_

"Uh, oke… aku cuma mau tanya… err, biasanya kalian bangun tidur itu bangun sendiri, dibangunkan atau pakai _alarm?" _Sakura menelan ludah selagi melihat mata Itachi yang menatapnya aneh karena mendengar pertanyaan yang sedikit _absurd._

"Aku bangun sendiri." Itachi menjawab.

"Kalau Tobi sih agak susah, jadi Tobi pasang _alarm _di ponsel lalu Tobi tunda lima menit, lalu pas bunyi Tobi matiin lagi. Terus ada Itachi-_nii _yang masuk ke kamar Tobi dan bangunin Tobi tapi Tobi malah tidur lagi. Habis itu Madara-_nii _juga ikut-ikutan bantuin Itachi-_nii _sambil marah-marah baru deh Tobi bangun!" Balas Tobi dengan jawaban serta penjelasan yang memerlukan proses cukup panjang itu. Itachi sedikit mendesis karena ia memang kadang kewalahan membangunkan adiknya yang satu ini.

"O-Oh… gitu ya…" Sakura ketawa garing. Dalam hatinya ia berteriak _'mampus' _setelah mendengar jawaban mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa Sakura-_san?"_

"Ehh, t-tidak apa-apa kok! Aku cuma penasaran kok, hehehhe~" Alis Itachi terangkat menyatu karena tahu bahwa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Sakura. Ia tersenyum tipis tanpa disadari mereka berdua.

"Jangan-jangan Sakura-_san _tidak bisa bangun sendiri?" Goda Itachi pada Sakura.

Mendengarnya, Sakura membalasnya dengan keras, "T-Tidak kok! A-Aku hanya… uh… c-cuma kadang-kadang saja!"

"Wajahmu merah loh, Sakura-_san."_

"I-Itachi-_san _apaan sih!" Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Itachi terkekeh pelan, "Tenang saja, Sakura-_san, _aku dan Madara-_nii _punya cara _khusus _untuk membangunkan seorang wanita."

"Yang benar? Apa manjur?"

"Iya… dijamin kok—mungkin Sakura-_san _tidak akan mau bangun telat lagi…" Kini senyum Itachi berubah jadi seringai.

"Idih! Itachi-_nii _sama Madara-_nii _mau pake cara itu? MESUM!"

"_SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG MESUM, TOBI?!"_

"H-HII! N-NGGAK ADA YANG BILANG KOK,MADARA-_NII!" _Sanggah Tobi yang tak menyangka suaranya bisa terdengar sampai kamar Madara.

"M-Mesum? Memangnya caranya bagaimana?!" Sakura mulai khawatir dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi yang ditanya tidak menyahut dengan wajah penuh rahasia.

Iris _emerald _Sakura berputar menuju Tobi, tapi lelaki itu mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil menggelengkan kepala—yang berarti dia juga tak bisa memberitahukannya.

'_Sial' _Inner-nya berujar kembali, _'Aku jadi ngerasa tidak aman disini.'_

* * *

_._

_._

Tatapan Sasuke Uchiha masih mengamati jalanan dari balik jendela mobil yang sedang ditumpanginya bersama ayahnya yang menyetir di sebelahnya. Tangannya menopang dagu dan yang satunya lagi merapatkan jaketnya karena hawa di mobil semakin dingin—karena ia baru menyadari bahwa rintik hujan sudah membasahi kaca yang memantulkan wajahnya.

Dirinya teramat bosan saat itu juga, ditambah dengan lagu _mellow _yang diputarkan menjadikannya semakin ngantuk.

Sebelum matanya tertutup, ayahnya berbicara padanya selagi mengecek ponselnya ditengah kemacetan.

"Sasuke—anak yang bakal tinggal di rumah kita sudah datang loh."

"Hn." Ia tak menanggapi.

"Nanti kau berteman dengannya ya—anaknya ceria dan supel kok."

"Hn."—lagi.

"Sekolahnya sama dengan sekolah barumu—kalian juga sekelas. Kau bisa tanya banyak padanya."

"Hn."

Ayahnya mendesah, "Kau ini, apa cuma dua konsonan itu saja di dalam kepalamu?"

"Hnnn. Iya ayah…"

"Duh, dasar! Pokoknya nanti ajak ngobrol dia! Jangan 'hn,hn' ataupun main _game _saja di kamar!"

"Hn."

Dan di detik kemudian—kepala Sasuke sudah dipukul pelan oleh ayahnya.

* * *

.

.

Ketika sudah masuk jam makan malam, Sakura membantu Mikoto untuk merapikan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Disana tak ada pembantu—hanya ada supir sehingga Mikoto rela tak bekerja untuk mengurusi pekerjaan rumah tangganya. Mikoto sangat senang karena sekarang ada anak perempuan dirumahnya. Padahal Mikoto bilang Sakura tak perlu membantunya—tapi Sakura bersikeras. Dan tentu saja membuat wanita itu bersyukur karena selama ini tak ada yang membantunya—kecuali Itachi. Yang lainnya sih punya alasan sibuk, ataupun malas, dan Mikoto bukan tipe ibu yang pemaksa.

Mikoto bilang pada semuanya bahwa Sasuke dan ayahnya terjebak macet sehingga harus mampir sebentar ke rumah temannya sehingga mungkin jam sebelas malam baru pulang. Tobi yang biasanya merengek karena Sasuke tak ada, kini tak lagi karena Sakura bersedia jadi teman main _game-_nya di kamar. Suasana malam itu terlihat 'hidup' karena ada Sakura dan Tobi disana. Madara dan Itachi tidak berbicara banyak dan langsung masuk ke kamar. Saat itu Madara memang sedang sakit dan Itachi mengaku banyak tugas yang harus ia kerjakan.

Seusai membantu Mikoto, Tobi langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura dengan riang menuju kamarnya. Mereka lalu bermain _Xbox. _Malam itu mereka hanya main _Tekken _lantaran hanya itu yang Sakura pernah mainkan di rumah Naruto. Mereka sedikit berisik—sehingga kadang-kadang Madara harus berteriak dari kamarnya untuk mengingatkan mereka berdua. Sakura dan Tobi hanya tertawa saja menyikapinya.

Pukul sebelas tepat, Sakura terpaksa menyudahi permainannya karena sudah menguap dan merasa ngantuk. Dilihatnya di sebelahnya Tobi ternyata sudah tidur di atas meja kecil di depan mereka. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya—ia sebenarnya penasaran dengan wajah Tobi. Ia ingin tahu kenapa lelaki itu memakai topeng. Tadinya tangannya terusik untuk membuka topeng itu diam-diam, namun terhenti karena merasa hal itu tidak baik. Mungkin Tobi memakai topeng untuk hal yang privasi. Jadinya Sakura hanya mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Tobi dan setelah itu membereskan kaset serta _Xbox-_nya.

Sakura menguap lagi—ia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Tobi dan menutup pintunya perlahan agar tak terdengar suara. Ia tak mau membangunkan Tobi hanya karena suara kecil.

Derap langkah gadis itu semakin menghilang—dan tanpa ia sadari, seulas senyum terpasang di wajah lelaki yang dikiranya tidur tersebut.

Tobi membuka topengnya dan menatap pintu.

"Gadis itu… baik sekali padaku."

Dia lalu menaruh topengnya dan mengambil selimutnya sambil berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

* * *

.

.

Seharusnya Sakura tak begadang malam itu—belum sempat dirinya menyiapkan seragam untuk besok, ia sudah terjatuh pulas di atas ranjang yang empuk. Tubuhnya menggeliat di atas sana. Dengan mata tertutup, ia membetulkan posisi tidurnya dan meraih satu boneka untuk bisa dipeluknya. Kakinya dirapatkan dan dalam waktu singkat—ia sudah masuk ke alam mimpinya.

Dan ia lupa satu hal lagi—

Ia lupa dengan perkataan Itachi bahwa Madara dan lelaki itu punya cara untuk membangunkannya jika ia tak bisa bangun.

* * *

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Sakura yang masih tidur dengan pulas—mulai merasakan hal aneh.

Ia tidak tahu apa itu—tapi semakin lama, semakin menganggu.

Ada yang aneh… dengan bibirnya.

Seperti ada yang—menyentuhnya.

Singkat kata—ia seperti merasakan ada yang menciumnya.

Yang menyentuh bibirnya terasa tipis, lembut, dan nafas hangat bisa menerpa wajahnya saat itu.

Sakura lantas bangun sambil menjerit—

"AH!"

Ia terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah dan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang—seolah ia hampir kehabisan nafas sebelum bangun. Kepala gadis itu lalu menoleh ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari siapa yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya—dan menciumnya!

Ia tidak bohong! Ia benar-benar merasakannya!

Pemilik surai _pink _itu kemudian menyentuh bibir bawahnya dengan jemarinya, ia bingung dengan siapa yang menciumnya. Tersangka yang bisa ia tuduh adalah Itachi dan Madara—karena ia ingat dengan perkataan Itachi kemarin.

Tapi tak ada siapapun di kamarnya!

Ia menoleh ke arah jam kecil di sana dan mendapati masih jam lima pagi.

Ia masih berpikir—sebelum ia melihat sosok baru yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

Itu…

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" Lelaki tak dikenal itu lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Ia berjalan mendekatinya, "Kau susah sekali dibangunin sih, makanya tadi aku—"

Belum sempat sosok itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sakura sudah mengepalkan tangannya dan melompat ke arah lelaki itu dan—

"_SHANAROOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_BUG! DUAGH!_

"AAAAH! KENAPA KAU MEMUKUL—"

"_URUSAAAAAAAI!"_

Dan—di pagi yang biasanya tenang itu, suara pukulan sudah memecah keheningan, tepat di depan kamar penghuni baru.

Di sisi lain, sebuah tawa pelan terdengar dari balik lemari milik Sakura.

"Pfft, kasihan Sasuke." Ia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa, "Salahnya sendiri meminta bantuanku untuk membangunkan gadis itu."

Lelaki itu menyeringai lebar.

"Manis juga rasanya..."

.

.

.

[ to be continued ]

* * *

**A/N**

* * *

Hihih, siapa itu di dalam lemari Sakura hayoo? XD #PLAK.

Haihai saya kembali lagi bawain chapter dua dari fic ini. Di kotak reviews, beberapa ada yang tanya kenapa kok Madara muda disini ya? Heheh, saya juga nggak tau kenapa sih, suka aja liat muka Madara yang waktu belum baikan sama Hashirama (ada yang inget?)

Oh untuk keterangan, Tobi itu disini ya Obito. Untuk lebih jelasnya… tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya ya ^^ #apaini

Big thanks for :

**[ hanazono yuri, Mei Yagami, Febri Feven, ShakiraaValerie, Kazama Sakura, ema chan, me-san, Sa-chan Rivaille –ohoho, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Naya Aditya, Baekhyun DeWitt Bukater, Allysum fumiko, Kumada Chiyu, **dan **99. ]**

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah review! Yang bersedia Fav/Foll maupun Silent Reader juga saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak! ^^

Akhir kata… boleh dikoreksi, un?

**Salam hangat,**

**E-cchi aka Euphoria**


	3. Misfortune Never Arrives Alone

**Warnings : **AU/OOC/Minim deskripsi

**Pairings : **SasuSaku, ItaSaku, MadaSaku, TobiSaku. (Sasuke = 16, Itachi = 18, Madara = 29, Tobi = 17, Sakura = 16)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**A/N : **Makasih banget buat **Sabun Colek-**_**san & **_**Juniper Keicitoko-**_**san **_yang udah ngingetin si Tobi itu makannya gimana XD. Hmm, sebenernya keluarga Uchiha itu jarang makan bersama, lantaran mereka sibuk sama kegiatannya masing-masing, makanya Mikoto ngebiarin mereka makan sesuka hati (?). Waktu pas makan malem kemarin, Tobi nggak ikut yaah :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Misfortune Never Arrives Alone_

* * *

Pagi itu, bukan keheningan yang menghiasi kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

Mikoto membuka matanya dengan cepat ketika ia mendengar suara berisik dari atas, tepat pada kamar anak-anak dan salah satu saudaranya. Telinganya meneliti sekali lagi agar bisa lebih jelas mengetahui teriakan siapa itu.

Ada dua orang yang saling berteriak… laki-laki dan perempuan… lalu ada bunyi pukulan dan—

Tunggu, apa?

Perempuan dan pukulan…?

Tunggu sebentar.

Mikoto ingat ia tak punya anak perempuan—dan satu-satunya anak yang bergender tersebut hanyalah Sakura Haruno, putri dari teman suaminya yang dititipkan disini selama dua bulan. Dan—suara itu pastinya suara Sakura dan…

Sasuke?

Jangan-jangan Sasuke memukul Sakura…?

Tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Mikoto segera bangun dari tidurnya dan menginjakkan kaki ke lantai berwarna putih dibawahnya. Dengan secepat kilat, ia berjalan menaiki tangga dan menuju lantai atas dan berteriak.

"SASUKE-_KUN! _APA YANG KAMU LAKU—"

"_OKAA-SAN! _SI _PETTANKO* _INI NGGAK BERHENTI MEMUKULKU!"

"_OBAA-SAN! _DIA SUDAH MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!"

Mulut Mikoto terbuka lebar sesaat ia melihat keadaan yang terbalik dari imajinasinya.

Di hadapannya, Sasuke Uchiha dengan wajah tampannya yang kini _hampir _babak belur terutama di bagian hidung serta pelipisnya yang sedang menahan tinju seorang Sakura Haruno—dan keadaan gadis itu juga sama dengan anaknya yang paling muda itu.

"Kalian ini…! Masa baru bertemu sudah bertengkar?!" Keterkejutannya teralih dan lantas memisahkan kedua anak itu dan membawa mereka ke lantai bawah. Sasuke sempat protes namun tangan ibunya sudah seperti menyeret badannya.

Setibanya di ruang keluarga, dua orang itu diminta duduk di sofa dan Mikoto menginterogasi mereka.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…" Mikoto melipat tangannya di dada, "Dimulai dari—"

"_Kaa-san! _Si _pettanko _ini yang salah! Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi saat aku masuk dia sudah langsung memukulku!"

"Jangan bodoh! Aku tahu kau masuk ke kamarku dan menciumku kan?!"

"Haah? Mana mungkin aku mencium gadis yang baru kutemui! Dengar _pettanko, _aku masuk ke kamarmu hanya untuk mengecekmu sudah bangun atau belum!"

Mikoto geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan dua anak yang tak mau mengalah dari tadi.

"Kalau begitu, itu berarti kau yang membangunkanku dengan menciumku kan?!"

"Tunggu—apa? Bukan aku yang membangunkanmu!" Sasuke mulai menjelaskan, "Tadi aku memang disuruh ayah untuk membangunkanmu, tapi kepalaku masih pusing, jadinya aku minta tolong pada kedua _Nii-san, _Tobi-_nii _dan Madara-_nii!"_

Sakura terkesiap.

"Apa…? La-lalu siapa yang membangunkanku berarti…?"

"Mana kutahu, " Nada Sasuke mulai tenang, "yang pasti diantara mereka bertiga. Aku hanya mengecekmu saja."

"Nah!" Mikoto bertepuk tangan, "Lihat? Jika kalian berbicara dengan baik, maka tak perlu ada perkelahian seperti ini! Jadi semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman." Wanita itu lalu menepuk pundak Sakura, "Tenang saja, Sakura-_chan, _aku pasti akan menemukan siapa yang menciummu, oke?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sekarang pipinya sudah merona merah karena malu dan merasa bersalah sudah memukul laki-laki itu. Mikoto menghela nafas dan mengatakan pada mereka berdua bahwa ia akan mengambil kapas dan obat merah.

Kini yang berada di ruang keluarga hanyalah Sakura dan Sasuke—yang sama-sama diam.

Merasa canggung, Sakura membuka suara, "_Anoo, _Sasuke-_kun—"_

"Hn?"

"M-Maaf aku memukulmu keras-keras tadi... Aku nggak sengaja karena aku kira kau yang—"

"Ya aku tahu." Ia menjawabnya datar, "Bukan kau yang salah, mereka memang selalu seperti itu."

Sakura menggigit bibir mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Ia malah jadi lebih merasa bersalah karena sudah membuatnya babak belur, padahal hari ini kan hari pertamanya masuk sekolah dan Sakura sudah merusak _image-_nya.

Tanpa sadar matanya menelusuri wajah Sasuke. Wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan Itachi maupun Madara—hanya terlihat lebih muda. Bulu matanya cukup panjang dan bibirnya yang membentuk garis menyimpulkan bahwa ia termasuk orang yang tak banyak bicara.

"Oh ya." Sakura terkesiap ketika Sasuke menoleh padanya, "Hampir saja aku lupa."

"Lupa apa, Sasuke-_kun?"_

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan memajukan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

Awalnya gadis itu bingung—tapi ia segera tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, maaf, maaf." Sakura kemudian menyerahkan tangannya, bersalaman dengan Sasuke, "Namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Yang didapat Sakura justru malah suasana bisu.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat dahi Sasuke yang kini mengerut, sehingga ia bertanya lagi, "A-Ada apa Sasuke-_kun…?"_

"Aku tidak tanya namamu, _baka. _Mana uangnya?"

"Hah?" Kali ini Sakura yang mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu? Uang? Uang untuk apa?"

Lelaki itu menarik nafas, "Kau pikir semua ini gratis?"

"Apanya yang gratis?" Sakura bertambah bingung.

"Ck." Ia lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Kau pikir menyentuh wajahku, memukul hidung dan pelipisku ke wajah _tampan_ sepertiku itu gratis, ha?"

"Hah?"

"Dengar _pettanko, _aku ini model majalah—dan menyentuh wajahku, berarti kau harus membayarnya." Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya, "Ditambah dengan memukulku dan membuatku berdarah, semuanya jadi 500 yen."

"K-Kau bercanda—"

"Tidak. Berikan sekarang uangnya atau kau kulaporkan ke polisi." Desaknya tak sabaran.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, "Aku bukan kriminal! Lagipula masa hanya seperti itu dilaporkan ke polisi?! Seharusnya kau yang kulaporkan karena sudah memerasku!"

"Oh? Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta kakak-kakakku lagi untuk _membangunkanmu _saat tidur."

"APA?! Tidak—J-Jangan! Cih, oke! Akan kubayar!"

"Heh." Sasuke menyeringai.

'_Sepertinya kehadiran gadis itu di rumah ini bisa membuatku kaya.' _

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah Sakura dan Sasuke diobati, Mikoto meminta tolong pada Sakura agar membangunkan Madara dan memintanya untuk meminum obatnya.

Dalam hatinya, ia berdebat dengan _inner-_nya.

'_Apa tadi Mikoto-san bilang? Apa? APA? Aku harus membangunkan sensei?!'_

'_**Memangnya kenapa, heh? Bukankah ini kesempatanmu untuk melihat wajah sensei-mu yang sedang tidur?'**_

'_Jangan bercanda! Siapa yang mau melihatnya! Kalau ternyata yang menciumku Madara-sensei bagaimana?!'_

'_**Oh! Jadi kau maunya dicium Itachi? Atau si lollipop itu, hm?'**_

'_B-Baka! Sudah lupakan saja! Aku turuti saja—lagipula rasanya tidak enak menolak Mikoto-san.'_

'_**Tidak enak menolak permintaan Mikoto-san atau ciuman sensei-mu?'**_

'_URUSAI, BAKA!'_

Hampir saja ia memukul dirinya sendiri saking kesalnya pada _inner-_nya sendiri. Kadang ia heran kenapa ia bisa memiliki kepribadian yang seperti ini. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar _inner-_nya bisa keluar dari kepalanya—rasanya menyebalkan.

Oleh karena itu, Sakura menuruti permintaan Mikoto dan membawa obat yang diberikannya. Sakura tidak tahu Madara sakit apa—tapi setidaknya ia _berharap sensei-_nya tak masuk sekolah hari ini. Sudah cukup deh ia bertemu dengannya di rumah, tidak perlu ada penambahan lagi di sekolah. Bisa-bisa ia gila sendiri menghadapi kelakuan guru _killer-_nya itu.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Madara, Sakura mengetuk pintunya pelan.

Tak ada jawaban.

Kini ia mengetuk lebih kencang—dan ada suara serak membalasnya dari dalam.

"_Dare?"_

"Um _sensei—_ini aku, Sakura."

"Haruno?" Sakura mengangguk meskipun tahu lelaki itu tidak akan melihat anggukannya, "Mau apa?"

"Ngg, Mikoto-_san _bilang kau harus minum obat ini sekarang." Sahutnya tak yakin.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari dalam sana. Bunyi langkah Madara terdengar dan segera membuka pintunya dengan kasar.

"Um." Sakura sedikit ngeri melihat sosok Madara yang baru saja bangun tidur dengan wajah pucat dan rambut panjangnya yang berantakan. Tapi ia tetap berani memandang ke arahnya, "Ini obat yang dikasih Mikoto-_san."_

"Hn." Madara langsung mengambil obat dan gelas berisikan air putih dari tangan Sakura.

Gadis itu sempat tersenyum padanya dan membungkukkan badan—berlagak hormat, tapi dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat pergi dari ruangan itu, namun suara serak Madara yang memanggilnya membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

"Haruno."

"U-Uh ya, _sensei…?"_

"Wajahmu." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, "Kenapa?"

"Err… tadi aku sempat bertengkar dengan Sasuke-_kun_…" Jawabnya malu sambil menutupi pipinya yang dipasangi _plester._

Madara memutar matanya, tak peduli dengan jawaban Sakura, "Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini aku tidak masuk."

"Eh…?" Wajahnya pura-pura berakting kaget, padahal sebenarnya ia kegirangan dalam hati, "…B-Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Yang benar?"

"… Iya."

"Beneran nih?"

"…Haruno, sekali lagi kau bertanya maka akan kulipatgandakan hukumanmu menjadi dua minggu."

"E-Eh! Jangan dong! Aku kan cuma bercanda, _sensei!"_

"Hmm? Kau kelihatannya gembira sekali aku tidak masuk?"

"A-Apaan sih _sensei! _Ada-ada saja!"

"Yah, tapi kau jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya kalau adikku yang menggantikanku mengajar hari ini."

"Hmm oke, semoga _sensei_ cepat sembuh ya!" Sakura tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya dan tangannya meninju udara—seperti memberikan semangat,

Untuk Madara… atau untuk dirinya…?

.

.

.

* * *

Madara menghela nafas sembari mengambil ponselnya untuk menelfon adiknya—Izuna. Ia sebenarnya tak mau merepotkan lelaki yang baru saja pulang dari Prancis dua hari yang lalu, karena ia tahu pasti dirinya kelelahan. Izuna memang bekerja sebagai model terkenal, meskipun kadang-kadang memang ada beberapa yang tak mengenalnya. Tapi di kalangan para _designer, _nama Izuna sudah di luar kepala.

Lelaki itu berencana meminta Izuna untuk menyamar menjadi dirinya dan mengajar di sekolah.

Dan ini pertama kalinya ia mengajukan ide gila seperti ini. Wajah Izuna sejujurnya beda tipis dengannya, hanya rambutnya saja yang selalu terikat seperti Itachi. Tapi kalau dilepas dan diacak sedikit, pasti akan mirip. Sayangnya sifat mereka berbanding terbalik—Madara bisa terbilang dengan lelaki cuek dan dingin sementara Izuna adalah lelaki baik dan nyaris mendekati _playboy._

Saat ia ingin menekan nomor Izuna, sosok tak asing keluar dari kamar sebelahnya.

"… Tobi—Obito."

Lelaki yang baru saja bertemu pandang dengan Madara itu menatapnya tajam, "… Sudah kubilang jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu."

Madara mendengus, "Aku kan juga termasuk keluargamu, lagipula panggilan 'Tobi' tak pantas untukmu yang tidak pakai topengmu itu."

Dia tak membalasnya, "Apa Sakura-_chan _sudah berangkat?"

"Hn, belum."

"…"

"…"

"—Kau belum berubah semenjak kecelakaan itu, hm?"

.

.

.

Sakura masih bertanya-tanya apakah memang di rumah ini ada kutukan atau tidak sampai saat ini.

Dia masih memikirkan kenapa dirinya selalu mendapatkan kesialan sejak kemarin. Bahkan ia sempat menertawakan dirinya sendiri saat mengingat ulang bagaimana ia menunjukkan sikap bahagia-nya pada orangtuanya setelah mendengar kabar bahwa ia akan dititipkan pada keluarga Uchiha, terutama tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke—yang digosipkan Ino sebagai anak baru di sekolahnya yang tampan melebihi kekasihnya, Sai.

Sakura akui, Sasuke memang tampan, dingin, sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang diberitahu Ino.

Tapi bukan berarti pendapatnya saat itu dengan sekarang masih sama.

Apalagi setelah ia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Ugh.

Baru hari pertama, isi dompetnya sudah menipis.

Selain itu ada laki-laki misterius yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

_Benar-benar pagi yang indah_—batinnya berkata terharu.

Pemikiran itu masih berlanjut sampai ia sudah sarapan bersama Sasuke, memakai seragamnya dan sepatu—bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Mikoto memberikan bekal _bento _untuk mereka berdua, dan Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih meskipun sempat menolak karena takut merepotkannya.

Kala ia mengikat tali sepatunya, sosok Sasuke datang dan menatapnya sambil melipat tangan.

"_Pettan—"_

"Sakura. Namaku Sakura!"

"Oh ya, Sakura. Ada yang harus kubicarakan."

Sakura tidak menatapnya balik, masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya, "Apa?"

"Begini—aku hanya ingin bilang, aku tak mau ada yang mengetahui kalau kita tinggal bersama, oke? Karena itulah, kita tidak boleh terlihat bersama di luar rumah."

Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku akan naik mobil, dan kau naik saja sepeda bututmu itu, oke?"

_Apa tadi dia bilang? Butut?_

_Anak kurang ajar…_

Sakura berusaha tersenyum—karena bagaimanapun, tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau ia akan menumpang mobil pada keluarga Uchiha. Baginya itu berarti merepotkan, dan ia juga tak keberatan kalau naik sepeda ke sekolahnya, toh sudah biasa.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-_kun."_

"Hm."

Mikoto yang sedari tadi di belakang mereka hanya tersenyum tipis, "_Gomen, _Sakura-_chan… _Sasuke memang bekerja sebagai model, dan jika ada satu wanita saja yang terlihat dekat dengannya, maka akan langsung jadi berita heboh. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuat trauma bagi kami."

Sakura berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya, "_Iie, daijobu desu. _Aku mengerti kok, Mikoto-_san."_

"_Jaa, kaa-san, _aku berangkat duluan." Sasuke berjalan mendekati ibunya dan mengecup pipinya lalu segera berlari keluar. Mikoto menyeringai dalam hati, Sasuke pasti buru-buru karena tak mau disuruh salim pada kakak-kakaknya itu.

Sakura baru saja melangkah untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengannya dan menuju ke arah garasi sebelum sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sakura-_chan!_ Nanti pulang sekolah main lagi sama Tobi ya~!" Seru Tobi yang mulai mengendus seperti kucing di leher Sakura, dan menimbulkan efek geli sehingga Sakura tertawa pelan.

"T-Tobi-_kun _n-nggak bisa nafas!Iya iya, nanti kita main lagi kok..."

"Tobi… lepaskan Sakura." Nada Itachi terasa mengancam, karena ketakutan, Tobi akhirnya melepaskannya dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Itachi-_nii _cemburu ya sama Tobi? Ck ck ck, _kaa-san _pun tahu benar kalau hanya Tobi yang pantas untuk Sakura-_chan!" _Si lelaki bertopeng itu berkacak pinggang.

Madara yang sedari tadi diam saja, kini memajukan wajahnya dan Sakura bisa merasakan nafas hangat milik _sensei-_nya tersebut.

"Jangan pikir aku melupakan hukumanmu, Haruno." Bisiknya sambil menyeringai.

Hati Sakura mencelos, kini ada tiga alasan mengapa hari ini adalah permulaan terburuk untuk hari selanjutnya.

"Sakura-_san." _Itachi sedikit mendorong Madara dan mendekati Sakura, wajahnya hanya beberapa senti darinya, membuat Sakura mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"_H-Hai…?" _

"Hati-hati." Sahutnya lembut sembari mengenggam tangannya dan mengecupnya, jantung Sakura berdebar keras dibuatnya.

Ah… benar-benar pagi yang indah eh—Sakura?

.

.

.

* * *

"_Kakkoi~ ne, ne, ano hito wa dare?"_

"_Baka ga omae? _Itu Madara-_sensei _tahu! Masa lupa?"

"Hah? Memang mirip sih… tapi yakin tuh? Kok sepertinya 'aura' dan sikapnya agak beda ya…?"

"Benar juga… perasaanku Madara-_sensei _tak pernah senyum seperti itu…"

"Tapi bukannya bagus, heh? Kau tahu dia itu—KYAA! Dia menatap ke arahku!"

"_Baka! _Dia melihat ke arahku tahu!"

Sakura yang baru saja memakirkan sepedanya dan menguncinya mencuri dengar bisik-bisik beberapa teman-temannya di dalam sekolahnya. Suara mereka cukup heboh sehingga bisa terdengar sampai telinga Sakura yang kebetulan berada di dekat gerbang. Penasaran, Sakura mengintip dari tempatnya sebelum ada sosok yang menepuk bahunya.

"Sakura-_chan!"_

"W-Whoa!" Sakura hampir saja terlonjak kaget dan terjatuh ke tanah mendengar suara cempreng di belakangnya. Menahan nafasnya, ia berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati Jiraiya sudah berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"J-Jiraiya-_sensei! Sensei _hampir membuatku jantungan tahu!" Desis Sakura yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna putih keabu-abuan itu menggaruk kepalanya, "Heheh, _gomen _Sakura-_chan. _Tapi aku perlu bantuanmu nih."

"Bantuan?Oh pasti—"

"Ehem ya… aku ingin kau membantuku mengoreksi hasil ulangan IPA kemarin…"

Sakura, yang tentu saja sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan beberapa guru untuk membantu mereka, hanya memutar matanya. Ia tahu, dia memang terkenal sebagai murid teladan yang sering membantu para guru, kecuali Madara—karena lelaki itu memang tak pernah meminta bantuan orang lain untuk hal privasinya. Baginya pelajarannya adalah kewajibannya untuk menyelesaikan, bukan siapapun.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura segera mengikuti Jiraiya ke arah kantor guru. Untungnya Jiraiya sudah meminta izin pada guru Sakura yang mengajar pada pelajaran pertama hari ini.

Yah, Sakura memang tak bisa menolak. Kadang-kadang juga ia bersyukur dapat membolos dari pelajaran yang menurutnya cukup memusingkan otaknya.

.

.

.

* * *

Kelas 2-B tak pernah seribut ini.

Setiap harinya, mereka selalu mengatupkan mulut mereka dan tak bisa mengobrol lantaran mendapatkan daftar guru yang hampir semuanya tergolong galak. Bahkan berandalan seperti Naruto dan Kiba pun hanya bisa diam beku terutama saat Madara dan Tsunade yang sedang kebagian mengajar. Kalau sudah masuk ke kelasnya, lebih baik langsung duduk, diam, perhatikan, kerjakan soal, dan jangan pernah membantah. Walaupun cara mengajar mereka seperti itu, tapi hasilnya memang bisa dibilang setara dengan apa yang diberikan. Berkat Tsunade, seorang Sakura dan Hinata serta yang lainnya bisa mendapat nilai diatas 80. Sementara Madara, sepertinya masih dipertanyakan. Yang bisa mengikuti cara jitunya hanyalah Shino, Shikamaru (untuk yang satu ini, Madara butuh kesabaran penuh karena begitu susahnya membangunkannya tidur), dan Neji.

Dan yang lainnya yang berada di peringkat bawah, harus dengan ikhlas menerima berbagai hukuman dan cobaan(?). Bukan mereka saja, mereka yang berada di peringkat atas pun berkata sama. Mereka iri dengan kelas lain yang diajari guru-guru yang membolehkan siswa-nya ngobrol saat pelajaran. Pengecualian untuk kelasnya Hidan—mereka bersumpah takkan mau mendapatkan guru agama yang tak pernah lelah berkata kotor tersebut serta Deidara_—_guru kesenian di sekolah mereka yang setiap harinya selalu meledakkan barang di dekatnya. Kasus terakhir kali yang mereka dengar adalah lelaki itu baru saja meledakkan setengah ruangan laboratorium milik Orochimaru.

Wali kelas mereka—Kakashi, masih punya kebaikan hati untuk memperbolehkan mereka melakukan apa saja setelah tugas yang diberikannya selesai. Namun kadang kebiasannya yang membaca novel bertema dewasa mengundang rasa khawatir pada murid perempuannya.

Jadi intinya—kelas 2-B selalu tenang bukan berarti mereka adalah anak baik-baik, tapi karena takut pada gurunya.

Tapi hal itu sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk hari ini—setelah sosok baru tersebut memasuki kelas dan mengajar disana.

"Aku dengar katanya Madara-_sensei _berbeda sekali hari ini! "

"Yang benar? Apanya yang beda? Bagiku dia sama saja!"

"Ahh, kau pasti belum lihat kan Madara-_sensei _hari ini ya? Pokoknya beda banget!"

"He?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat keganjilan di dekat pintu kelasnya. Sebagian murid perempuan kini berkumpul dan mengerubungi seperti semut, dan hal ini termasuk yang paling aneh—karena biasanya saat Madara baru keluar dari kantornya, semua murid langsung berteriak tak jelas dan menyuruh semuanya untuk duduk tenang dan membereskan peralatan mereka. Tapi sekarang… kenapa malah ribut seperti itu?

Lelaki itu kemudian bertanya pada Hinata, "_Nee _Hinata-_chan, _kenapa mereka jadi aneh seperti itu? Bukankah semuanya takut pada Madara-_sensei?"_

"Umm… memangnya kau belum lihat _sensei _tadi pagi?"

"Belum, memangnya kenapa?" Sahutnya sambil meminum kotak jusnya.

Dia menjawabnya gugup, _"Ano nee, _hari ini sepertinya _sensei_ terlihat berbeda sekali—penampilannya lebih rapi dan umm, dia jadi banyak tersenyum, " Hinata berdeham, "Tersenyum _tulus, _lalu bersikap ramah pada yang lainnya."

"—!"

Naruto lantas tersedak mendengar pernyataan Hinata.

"N-Naruto-_kun _tidak apa-apa?!" Hinata bertanya khawatir dan mengelus punggung kekasihnya.

Si surai kuning masih terbatuk pelan, "A-Aku tidak apa-apa…" Ia lalu menenangkan dirinya dan mulai berbicara lagi, "Kau tidak bercanda kan, Hinata-_chan?"_

"Um t-tidak…"

"Tapi yang benar sa—"

"Semuanya duduk dibangkunya masing-masing! Cepat!"

Para murid kelas 2-B lantas duduk di tempat mereka dan melipat tangannya. Bersikap sopan—walaupun mereka masih penasaran dengan omongan mereka tadi. Madara terlihat berbeda? Apanya? Semuanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Jantung mereka berdebar kencang—diantara rasa penasaran dan ketakutan. Jika gosip itu benar, maka mereka sangat menunggu kedatangan _sensei-_nya. Mereka selalu takut dalam menghadapi pelajaran salah satu anak keluarga Uchiha ini.

Dan saat pintu itu terbuka—

Seorang lelaki berparas tampan, bersurai hitam panjang dan memakai jas hitam yang tidak dikancingkan atasnya itu bertemu pandang dengan anak kelasnya. Mereka melihat sosok baru itu sambil menganga.

Dia tersenyum, "_Ohayou Gozaimasu, Minna-san."_

Anak laki-laki hampir semuanya melongo, sementara anak perempuan sama seperti mereka hanya ada sedikit rona kemerahan di pipi mereka.

"Hmm? Kelas kalian sudah tenang sebelum guru masuk ya…? Hebat, kalian pasti kelas unggulan, hm?"

Kelas masih bisu. Tatapan mereka pada lelaki itu malah semakin _horror._

Ia memiringkan kepalanya, "Hmm? Hahahah! Tidak perlu tegang begitu~ Hari ini pagi yang cerah loh, jadi santai saja, oke?" Orang yang masih belum tahu identitasnya itu tersenyum sembari melakukan _wink _pada anak kelasnya.

Melihatnya, batin mereka saling menjerit.

'_I-Itu M-Madara-s-s-sensei…?" _Naruto nyaris berteriak dari bangkunya_, "N-Nani kore?! Nande? He, nande? Doushite? Kenapa auranya berkilauan seperti itu?! Hee, NANDEEEEEEEEE-TTEBAYO?!'_

'_Uwaah! Senyumnya silaaau!' _Entah ini memang pandangannya yang berlebihan atau tidak tapi Tenten tetap menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

'_H.. Hah… hahahh, aku pasti masih bermimpi. Ini pasti mimpi.' _Shikamaru tertawa dalam hati.

'_Hmm… sepertinya Hinata-sama benar. Aku perlu kacamata. Masa wajah Madara-sensei jadi sumringah seperti itu.' _Neji mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

'_KYAA! Itu beneran Madara-sensei?! Hontou ni?! Kereeen sekali! Seperti pangeran!' _Ino ingin sekali sahabatnya, Sakura, untuk melihat hal ini. Dia pasti terkejut.

Melihat mata Ino yang berbinar, Sai tetap menyunggingkan senyum palsu seperti biasanya, '_DIE MADARA!'_

Lelaki yang terus-terusan dipandangi itu menaikkan alisnya.

'_Apa ada yang salah denganku?'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"He? Sasuke-_kun?"_

"He? Sakura?"

"Loh? Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

Jiraiya memutuskan kontak mata _emerald _dan _onyx _yang saling melotot satu sama lain. Ketimbang rasa kagetnya karena bertemu Sasuke di depan kantor guru, dia malah ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke disini.

"Um aku—"

"Kami hanya bertetangga_, sensei." _Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura, dia tak ingin gadis itu membocorkan bahwa mereka tinggal bersama.

Jiraiya mengusap dagunya, "Hmm? Begitukah? Kalau begitu baguslah!"

"Apanya yang bagus?"

"Begini Sakura… Sasuke masih harus mengurusi pendaftarannya untuk masuk kesini. Jadi mungkin dia akan sedikit telat memperkenalkan diri. Nah, Sakura-_chan _kan sudah kenal Sasuke, jadi boleh dibantu ya? Ya?"

Tak mengerti, Sakura bertanya lagi, "Membantu apa?"

"Mengurusi pendaftaran Sasuke lah! Karena mungkin agak lama, jadi tugasmu untuk mengoreksi ulangan pelajaranku aku kurangi jadi setengah, bagaimana?"

'_Harusnya kan sensei yang kerjakan sendiri' _Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah, kuserahkan pada kalian, oke? _Jaa sensei _mau ikut rapat dulu!"

Keduanya melambaikan tangannya sambil menghela nafas dan masuk ke kantor guru.

.

.

.

* * *

Disamping itu, kelas 2-B…

Suasana di dalam begitu hening, tapi bukan hening dengan alasan yang biasanya.

Mereka masih bingung—agak ngeri juga melihat _sensei _yang hampir setiap harinya menghukum mereka dengan sadisnya dan seringai setannya yang selalu terhias di wajahnya—kini tergantikan oleh pembawaan cara mengajar yang baik, penuh konsentrasi (kecuali untuk beberapa anak perempuan yang _fangirling-_an) dan senyum ikhlas yang senantiasa menemani kehadirannya.

Dan mereka berpendapat—

Madara-_sensei _pasti sakit jiwa.

Pasti ada yang salah dengan kepalanya—begitu kata Naruto.

"Sekarang, aku akan memanggil kalian satu persatu untuk menjawab soal di depan." Bahkan seorang pendiam seperti Shino pun merasa merinding dengan nada suara _sensei-_nya yang terdengar lembut dan tanpa tambahan kalimat sarkastik.

"Baiklah… untuk soal yang pertama… hmm…" Ia bergumam pelan sambil sedikit mendesah saat membaca daftar nama murid kelas 2-B. Matanya memang agak buram—ia termasuk rabun jauh dan dia kelupaan membawa kacamatanya.

Pasrah, ia memanggil.

"Untuk yang pertama… _etto… _Beruto-_kun…?"_

"B-BERUTO?! NAMAKU NARUTO, BUKAN BERUTO, MADARA-_SENSEI_!"

Hampir sebagian penghuni kelas tertawa mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"O-Oh? Maaf! Maaf! Hari ini mataku memang sedang sakit..." Hal ini justru membuat Naruto bungkam—Madara meminta maaf? _HELL! _Itu kata yang sangat mustahil diucapkan oleh Madara Uchiha di kelas ini!

"Baiklah Beru—Naruto-_kun, _kerjakan soal nomor satu…" Ucapnya diselingi tawa.

"U-Uh tapi aku tak mengerti _sensei…"_

"Hmm? Ah, kau pasti tidak memperhatikan tadi ya? Baiklah! Ada yang mau membantu Naruto-_kun?"_

"A-Aku _sensei!"_

Pasang mata _onyx-_nya memutar ke arah gadis berambut panjang yang mengacungkan tangan. Ia lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil mempersilahkan Hinata maju ke depan.

Sayangnya—Hinata lupa membetulkan tali sepatunya dan—

"KYAA!"

Sementara itu Sakura…

"Wah! Isi pulpennya habis! Sial!" Sakura melihat isi pulpen tersebut, "Yah… beneran habis… Sasuke-_kun, _kau bawa pulpen tidak?"

Sasuke yang masih menulis di atas kertas-kertas pemberian Jiraiya itu tidak beralih, "Hm? Tidak… Tasku masih ada di mobil…"

"Bisa kau ambilkan tidak…? Untukku, _please?"_

"Hmm, 100 yen."

Sakura menepuk dahinya, _dasar cowo matre. _"Baiklah, aku ke kelas dulu sebentar ya…"

Ia berlari secepat kilat menuju kelasnya—tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh yang ia dapatkan dari beberapa orang yang lewat di sebelahnya.

Dia harus cepat—ia tak mau membuang waktu, meskipun kadang ia senang membolos pelajaran, tapi kalau lama-lama ia bisa ketinggalan materi.

Setelah sampai, ia membuka pintu kelasnya dengan cepat.

"_Anoo summimasen! _Aku mau ambil pul—"

Omongan Sakura terhenti saat melihat fenomena langka di depannya.

Teman-temannya pun tidak menyadari keberadaan Sakura, mereka juga ikut tercengang dengan apa yang ada di depan mereka.

Di dekat meja guru—ada 'Madara' yang sedang menangkap tubuh Hinata yang nyaris terjatuh ke lantai.

Si lelaki itu masih mendekapnya sambil kadang bertanya khawatir padanya.

Dan wajah Hinata makin memerah.

Naruto cemburu berat—tapi dia masih _shock _dengan kelakuan _sensei-_nya.

Kelas menjadi hening kembali.

Sampai Hinata memecah suasana tak mengenakkan itu—

"_G-Gomenasai! _A-A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok _sensei!" _Hinata sedikit mendorong lelaki itu dan berdiri tegap.

"Benarkah? Lain kali ikat dulu tali sepatumu ya." Serunya sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih mematung di depan pintu.

"Ah, maaf. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sakura merasa bulu kuduknya bergidik ngeri melihat sosok _charming _di depannya.

Ia tertawa gugup.

"_S-Summimasen! _A-Aku hanya salah kelas kok! Salah kelas! Maaf menganggu!"

"Eh tapi—"

Sakura tidak mendengarnya dan menutup pintu kelasnya dengan agak keras.

Gadis itu tertawa lagi.

"Ya ampun Sakura! Ayolah ingat kelasmu dimana!" Ia berjalan dan memukul kepalanya berkali kali ke tembok, "Itu pasti kelas _akselerasi! _Lihat saja gurunya seperti pangeran berkuda di dalam dongeng! Ayolaah! Mana mungkin sih kelas 2-B dapat guru seperti itu!"

"Lagipula sekarang jadwalnya siapa sih?! Ahh iya! Jadwalnya Madara-_sensei! _Iya aku ingat! Ngomong-ngomong guru tadi mirip sekali dengan Madara-_sensei _ya! Hahaha!"

"Tapi kan Madara-_sensei _bilang dia tidak masuk! Terus tiba-tiba aku ketemu dengan guru yang mirip dengannya! Hah! Ya ampun, ajaib sekali! HAHAHAH! HA—tunggu sebentar."

"Tunggu… tunggu sebentar. Madara-_sensei _kan tidak masuk karena sakit, dan tadi itu beneran kelasku—lalu ada guru yang mirip Madara-_sensei _di dalam dan—"

'_Yah, tapi kau jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya kalau adikku yang menggantikanku mengajar hari ini.'_

"J-Jangan-jangan…?"

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke menopang dagunya, sebal. Sebal karena gadis itu tak kunjung kembali ke sini. Dia bukannya kesepian—melainkan ingin menjahili Sakura lagi. Gadis berdada rata itu bisa terbilang cukup cerewet, bisa mengatasi kebosanannya yang tiap harinya selalu ditemani rumah yang isinya cuma orang yang jarang bicara—kecuali kalau Obito sedang menjadi Tobi tentunya.

Tangan kanannya yang sibuk menulis kini terhenti karena ponsel yang berada di sakunya berdering. Ia lalu mengambilnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa Madara-_nii?"_

"_Ah, Sasuke. Apa kau ada di kelas sekarang?" _Suara berat dan serak dari Madara terasa aneh di telinganya.

Sasuke menjawabnya singkat, "Tidak."

"_Bisa kau cek Izuna sebentar di kelas? Aku ingat ini masih jam pelajaranku."_

"Hah? Memangnya Izuna-_nii _ada disini? Lagipula untuk apa dia kesini?"

"_Dia menyamar dan menggantikanku mengajar di kelas. Dan aku sebenarnya tidak mempercayainya—kau tahu kan dia itu—"_

"—sangat berbeda denganmu. Iya aku tahu." Ia menghela nafas, "Jadi kau takut kalau—tunggu sebentar."

"_Hah? Ada apa?"_

Yang ditanya tidak membalas. Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dia tiba-tiba mendapat ide yang cemerlang.

"Baiklah Madara-_nii _aku akan segera mengeceknya."

Jawaban yang cepat dikatakan itu malah membuat Madara curiga, "Kau yakin?"

"Iya. Khusus untukmu, _gratis."_

Ah, kalau Sasuke sudah bilang kata 'gratis', pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk yang bakal terjadi.

.

.

"Izuna-_nii _ada di sekolah ini? Astaga, aku tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini! Aku bisa membuka jasa foto bersama dengan model majalah Prancis itu dengan warga sekolah! Pasti dapat duit banyak! HUAHAHHAHAH!"

Dalam kantor guru, Sasuke tertawa nista.

.

.

.

* * *

Mikoto tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan anak-anak dan saudaranya ini.

Sungguh—bisa dibilang ia _shock _setelah tahu Sakura dibangunkan dengan dicium bibirnya oleh ketiga 'tersangka' ini.

Itachi, Tobi—yang belum berangkat ke sekolah karena jam masuk mereka adalah jam delapan, lalu Madara yang memang sakit dan tak bisa mengajar—kini tengah ditatap tajam oleh Mikoto di ruangan meja makan.

"Obito-_kun_, lepaskan saja topengmu itu."

"Tobi nggak mau! Bentar lagi kan berangkat kesekolah!" Dan kepribadian palsu dari Obito akhirnya keluar juga pagi ini. Biasalah, meramaikan suasana. Dan Mikoto tak mau repot-repot untuk menyuruhnya bersikap biasa.

Tatapan wanita itu tidak berubah, ia menghela nafas.

"Katakan dengan jujur—siapa yang membangunkan Sakura-_chan _dengan menciumnya?"

Ketiganya terdiam, saling memberikan ekspresi yang berbeda.

Dan Mikoto tahu ini takkan berjalan lancar—semua keturunan keluarga Uchiha punya bakat dalam akting, terutama akting bohong.

Kalau sudah begini, ia jadi khawatir dengan keamanan Sakura.

Masa iya dia minta Sakura untuk tidur bersama di kamarnya dan membiarkan suaminya tidur di tempat lain? Itu mustahil. Sayangnya kamar Sakura baru selesai direnovasi, sehingga pintunya belum dibetulkan. Kunci di kenop pintunya masih rusak, sehingga siapapun bisa dengan bebas memasuki kamarnya.

Lalu bagaimana? Apa Mikoto harus mengancam mereka?

Tapi Mikoto bukan ibu yang suka berbuat hal seperti itu. Ia harus bersabar. Ia lalu membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara lagi—sebelum Itachi menginterupsinya dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Aku…"

Ketiganya menoleh dan terkaget. Jadi Itachi yang—

.

.

"… ingin ke toilet sebentar."

_Antiklimaks _

_._

_._

_._

[ to be continued ]

* * *

**NOTES**

* * *

**#Pettanko = **Sebutan buat cewe yang _oppai-_nya rata

**#Kakkoi~ ne, ne, ano hito wa dare? **Kerennya~ eh, eh, cowo itu siapa?

**#Baka ga omae? = **Kamu bodoh ya?

* * *

**: ****頼む ****/ ASK :**

* * *

**Dibalik lemari itu siapa? Madara? **(Hahah, saya nggak tau kenapa banyak yang nuduh Madara /karena mukanya mungkin emang mesum dan pedo kali yah? /Madara: WOI!/ Hints-nya yaa, Madara kan lagi sakit, jadi nggak mungkin dia :)) **Tobi pas makan2 gimana? **(Sudah dijelasin yah di notes depan, :)) **Tobi sebenernya nggak kekanak-kanakkan ya? **(Yupss, iya. Itu cuma kepribadian palsu dia aja) **Masukkin pair Shisui/Sakura dong… **(Hmm, mungkin cuma slight aja ya, dia munculnya bentar doang sih di anime XD) **Manggil Author-nya apa nih? **(Saya lebih seneng dipanggil Ecchi-san sih… tapi jangan liat artinya yaaa) **Ini Saku-cent atau ada pair utama? **(Sebenernya saya nggak ngerti maksud Saku-centrict itu apa /gomen. Tiap chapter emang harem, tapi pas akhir bakal saya Vote Sakura sama siapa :D) **Banyakin MadaSaku? **(Hmm, next chapter yaaa) **Cepet update yah? **(Ini udah update kok… maaaaaf kalo lama sama nggak sesuai harapan DX) **Bisa bikin fic multi-chap MadaSaku rated T-M? **(_Gomeen _udah bulan puasa nih, jadi nggak bisa heheh. Adanya saya bikin fic MadaSakuSasu, silahkan cek di profile saya, hahah) **OTP Author-**_**san? **_(MADASAKU FTW! /tebar confetti /woi)

* * *

**A/N**

* * *

Nggak tau kenapa kayaknya saya kurang 'sreg' sama chapter ini—lebay sama kecepetan gimana gituuh, hahah. _Btw _soal Izuna, saya nggak tau sikap dia kaya gimana dan err, tiap baca fanfic bahasa Inggris, Izuna pasti selalu digambarinnya buta (?), karena kasian, ya udah kasih aja rabun jauhlah /heh.

_Gomen _yah yang pengen tau masa lalu Tobi + yang _kiss _Sakura, di chapter ini nggak dikasih tahu, hahah. Tapi itu udah saya kasih hint-nya loh /masa.

**Big thanks for :**

**[ Brownchoco, Himenatlyschiffer, poetri-chan, hanazono yuri, Natsuyakiko32, kazuran, angelika. marlisandhy, Ah Rin, Kumada Chiyu, Keicitoko/Juniper/Juniper Keicitoko**, **Sabun Colek, rai, Mademoisellenna, itsuka ikabara, Haruka Kirara, nhana. rizna, Hanna, sachan, Kiki RyuEun Teuk, Guest, rin, rikachan, mufi, Attha, devil paper, Pinkette Sakura, lisVadelova, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Rin Akizakura, Silder, aitara fuyuharu ]**

**Itachi : **Terima kasih atas semua review yang _minna-san _berikan ^/_\^

**Madara : **Ini semua gara-gara kau, Itachi! Julukanku sudah pedo, mesum pula!

**Itachi : **Pelakunya kan masih belum ketahuan.

**Madara : **Kau pikir _readers _bakal percaya kalo si Tobi yang _kiss _Haruno?

**Sasuke : **Aku yang paling parah disini, sialan! Lihat wajahku babak belur begini, padahal nggak salah apa-apa!

**Itachi : **Tetaplah seperti itu, _otouto. _Aku jadi lebih tampan kalau kau babak belur.

**Madara : **Jangan ngimpi! Aku yang paling tampan di keluarga Uchiha! MWUAHAHAHHAH!

**Tobi : ***geleng2 kepala* Jadi _minna-san, _sekali lagi kami ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca/review/fav/follow! Dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa!

Terakhir, Tobi boleh minta review _minna-san? _/Hugs/

**Salam hangat,**

**E-cchi aka Euphoria beserta keluarga Uchiha (?)**


	4. Special Chapter : Idiots lead idiots

**Warnings : **AU/OOC/Minim deskripsi

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**A/N : **Haihai, ini bukan lanjutan chapter yang kemaren yaaa :), ini cuma tulisan iseng saya diawal-awal liburan, hahah. Btw, _happy birthday Sasuke! _Di chapter _special _ini, Sasuke juga diceritain ulang tahun loh :)

* * *

**Special Chapter **

_Idiots lead idiots_

* * *

**10 years ago  
**

Saat itu, keluarga Uchiha tengah merayakan ulang tahun salah satu keturunan mereka, Sasuke Uchiha yang kini berusia 6 tahun. Sudah banyak tempat menarik yang di kunjungi Sasuke bersama keluarga besarnya, sayangnya, orangtuanya serta beberapa saudara-nya hanya bisa menemaninya sampai pukul tiga sore saja, dikarenakan mereka punya urusan masing-masing.

Karena itulah, yang (terpaksa) menemani Sasuke kecil hanyalah Itachi, Obito, Madara dan Izuna. Shisui sebenarnya ingin ikut bermain bersama mereka, sekaligus kabur dari mengerjakan skripsi kuliahnya. Tapi karenaa orangtuanya tak mengizinkan, ia harus pasrah untuk kembali ke rumah.

Setelah menyalami saudara-saudara-nya, Sasuke beserta yang lainnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Itachi sebagai kakaknya pun (terpaksa) bertanya pada adiknya dengan nada lembut.

"Sasuke, sekarang kita mau kemana?"

Setelah pertanyaan itu dilontarkan, ia mendapatkan pelototan dari orang yang duduk di sampingnya, Madara dan Izuna. Melayangkan pandangan _'Itachi-teme-harusnya-kau-jangan-tanyakan-itu-sialan-kami-sudah-capek-tahu!'_

Sementara Obito (disini dia belum jadi 'Tobi' dan belum pake topeng ya) tenang-tenang saja menyikapi perkataan Itachi. Ia memang tipe orang yang suka bermain, apalagi dengan Sasuke. Sayangnya kata 'bermain' disalah artikannya menjadi 'menjahili' Sasuke.

Karena sudah terlalu lama hening, Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "Hnng, aku mau ke taman saja."

"Taman? Maksudmu taman kota yang pernah kita kunjungi waktu itu?"

"Iya… habis disitu bisa main pasir."

"Emmm—" Itachi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi dia tahu apa yang sudah ada di pikiran Madara dan Izuna.

Sosok berusia 19 tahun itu mendesis, berkata dalam hatinya, _'Jangan bodoh! Masa kau ajak aku main pasir?! Yang benar saja! Tempatnya nggak bisa yang elit sedikit?!'_

'_Jangan bercanda! Main pasir kan juga bisa di pantai! Di taman kota itu isinya nenek-nenek semua! Ke pantai saja! Disana kan banyak—' _Omongan di batin Izuna terhenti saat Itachi mulai berbicara lagi.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ke tempat lain…?" Tanyanya, ragu.

"Nggak." Sasuke berkata santai sambil bermain dengan mobil-mobilan barunya, "Aku pokoknya maunya ke sana."

"Oke." Itachi segera memberi tahu supir pribadi mereka, "Ushio-_san, _tolong antar kami ke taman kota ya."

'_ITAAACHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!'_

_._

_._

* * *

Sesampainya disana, Sasuke segera berlari ke arah tempat bermain dimana ia bisa membentuk istana dari pasir bersama Obito. Itachi harus berjalan cepat mengikutinya karena ia ingat perkataan orangtuanya bahwa adik kecilnya itu tak boleh jauh-jauh darinya. Sementara Madara langsung berbaring di atas bangku taman sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan novel yang baru saja dibacanya di mobil, dan Izuna…? Dia sudah kabur ke _Mall _terdekat sejak tadi.

Sasuke dan Obito berlarian bersama, melombakan dirinya masing-masing sambil tertawa. Itachi jadinya harus ikut-ikutan berlari untuk mengejar mereka.

Beruntung saat itu taman kota sedang sepi-sepinya, hanya beberapa anak-anak beserta orangtua mereka yang bermain disana. Biasanya Sasuke tak suka jika berada di tempat ramai, begitu juga Itachi dan yang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti karena melihat sosok yang asing baginya—di tempat bermain pasir tersebut.

Ada sosok anak perempuan, yang seperti seumuran dengannya—bersurai _pink _panjang dengan pita yang terikat di atasnya. Sedang membuat istana pasir, tentunya.

Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya, ia tidak ingin ada yang bermain disana kecuali dirinya dan saudaranya.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kenapa berhenti?"

"Itu…" Tangan adik kecilnya menunjuk ke arah bocah perempuan disana, "… ada yang bermain disana…"

Itachi mengangkat kepalanya, melihat lebih jelas siapa yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Dirinya menghela nafas.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Usir dia dong, _Nii-san."_

Itachi mengerjapkan matanya, dia sebenarnya terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Ia bukannya tidak berani, tapi tidak _tega._

Ia mengusap kepala adiknya, "Jangan dong, Sasuke. Ajak saja dia main, siapa tahu kau bisa dapat teman baru kan?"

"Tapi dia kan cewek!"

"Memangnya teman harus selalu cowok? Nggak kan?"

"Tapi…"

"Udahlah Sasuke! Lebay banget sih!" Obito menambahkan, ia jadi kesal juga terhadap Sasuke.

Sasuke memanyunkan bibirnya, "Terserah deh…"

Itachi hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan adiknya bersama Obito berjalan menuju tempat bermain pasir itu. Dia berharap Sasuke bisa dapat teman baru disana.

.

.

* * *

"Hai! Boleh kan kita main disini?"

Bocah beriris _emerald _itu berhenti membentuk istana-nya dan menatap ke arah dua orang bersurai hitam—terutama terhadap sosok yang berteriak keras tadi.

"… Boleh kok." Jawabnya enteng.

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" Ah, Obito memang gampang bersosialisasi, baginya tidak sulit untuk mendapatkan teman baru.

"Namaku Sakura."

"Aku Obito, dan yang ini Sasuke!" Obito menepuk pundak saudaranya tersebut, "Salam kenal!"

"Salam kenal juga!" Sakura tersenyum pada keduanya dan menyerahkan tangannya yang berhiaskan (?)pasir pada mereka.

"Umm—"

"Ih! Jauhin tanganmu! Kotor tahu!" Sasuke berkata kesal, dan Obito melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya karena bersikap _terlalu _jujur.

Gadis kecil di depannya terlihat marah, "Ya udah sih!"

Mereka lalu membentuk pasir masing-masing sesuai keinginan mereka, dan tak ada satupun yang ingin membuka mulut.

Sampai Sakura mulai berteriak.

"Heh! Itu wilayah milikku, jangan sembarangan bikin istana disitu!"

"Apaan sih kau? Marah-marah terus!"

"Kau yang marah-marah duluan tahu!"

"Kau duluan, dasar jidat!"

"Jangan mengatai aku, rambut pantat ayam!"

"Rambut pan—A-APA?! _NII… NII-SAAAN!" _Wajah Sasuke sudah mulai memerah dan Obito menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Kalau Sasuke sudah begini, gawat deh…

Sayangnya Itachi sedang membeli _ice cream _di tempat yang cukup jauh dari taman, dia merasa Sasuke akan aman kalau bersama Obito. Jadinya ia pergi tanpa bilang-bilang.

"_NII-SAAAAN!"_

"Sasuke! Jangan berisik!" Obito memukul kepala Sasuke, "Malu sama yang lain tahu!"

"Tapi.. tapi dia ngatain aku, Obito-_nii! _Dia… HUAAA!"

Sakura mulai merasa bersalah, tapi ia tak sudi meminta maaf. Yang salah kan Sasuke duluan!

'_Gawat!' _Obito berteriak dalam hatinya. Ia harus segera mencari Itachi—tapi bagaimana dengan mereka berdua? Tapi ia berhenti mencari tahu saat pasang matanya bertemu dengan sosok yang tengah tiduran di atas bangku taman dekat mereka.

"Itu dia!" Obito lalu menjerit, "MADARA-_NII!"_

Tidak ada jawaban.

"DUUH! MADARA-_NII!"_

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"MADARA-NIIII!"

"HAH?!" Sosok jangkung itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan buku yang menutupi wajahnya itu pun terjatuh ke bawah. Ia memandang ke arah sumber suara, "OBITO! KAU BOCAH SIALAN! KAU NGERTI NGGAK AKU LAGI TIDUR?!"

"_Sorry, sorry _Madara-_nii! _Tapi ini loh… Sasuke mau nangis—!"

"A-Aku nggak nangis!" Sasuke berkata demikian meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah sesunggukkan.

Sakura mulai khawatir, tapi ia pasrah saja jika mau dimarahi.

"Ck, ada-ada saja!" Madara mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berjalan menuju ketiganya. Ia sedikit melebarkan matanya karena ada sosok baru di dekatnya. Tapi ia mengalihkan pandangan dan bertanya.

"Jadi ada apa ini…?"

"Cewek ini ngatain rambutku, Madara-_nii!" _Sasuke menunjuk Sakura, "Dia bilang rambutku kaya pantat ayam!"

"T-Tapi _Onii-san, _dia yang mengataiku duluan!" Balas Sakura tak mau kalah. Suaranya sudah mulai bergetar.

Sasuke memandang marah padanya, "Jangan salahkan aku! Jidatmu memang lebar!"

"J-Jangan salahkan aku juga! Rambutmu memang seperti pantat ayam!"

"Kau—"

"Kau ju—"

"SUDAH!" Madara mulai frustasi mendengar ocehan mereka tentang jidat dan pantat ayam berulang kali seperti kaset rusak. Keduanya berjengit kaget dan menutup mulut mereka masing-masing.

Ia menghela nafas keras, "Intinya kalian berdua sama-sama salah, oke? Kalau kalian saling mengatai terus, tidak akan ada akhirnya. Kalian saling meminta maaf saja, oke?"

Obito menatap terharu saudaranya ini, ah, baru pertama kali ia mendengar sejumlah kalimat yang mampu membuat hatinya bergetar (?) saat ini.

Keduanya sempat saling mengalihkan pandangan, masih tak mau menerima pernyataan dari Madara.

Mereka saling menyalahkan awalnya, tapi akhirnya Sakura mengalah.

"Baiklah…" Sakura lalu membersihkan tangannya terlebih dahulu dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke, "Aku minta maaf…"

Awalnya Sasuke enggan, tapi ia juga ketakutan karena terus-terusan dipelototi oleh Madara.

"I-Iya…" Wajahnya bersemu merah karena malu, "Maafkan aku juga…"

Ah, sekali lagi Obito terharu. Ia sempat ingin menggunakkan rambut panjang Madara sebagai pengganti tisu, tapi tidak jadi.

Madara menghela nafas lega.

"Sudah kan? Kalian jangan bertengkar lagi… aku mau ti—"

_RUSSSHHH._

Saat Madara berbalik, ia merasakan kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang tak asing. Dia lalu menoleh ke bawah, melihat _dua _istana pasir sudah hancur karena terinjak olehnya.

Benar, _dua _istana pasir hasil buatan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Hening.

"Emm—"

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ISTANAKU!"

"I-ISTANA YANG SUDAH KUBUAT SUSAH PAYAH!"

"HUAAAAAAAAAA!"

"OBITO!" Madara mulai panik, "AYO KABUR DARI SINI!"

.

.

* * *

Itachi merelaksasikan tubuhnya di atas kursi mungil sambil mengambil sendok _ice cream_-nya dan membawanya ke mulut. Merasakan sejuknya makanan yang baru saja dibelinya dengan harga yang cukup murah. Itu hal yang bagus karena ia tak perlu menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk membeli ini. Dompetnya sudah mulai menipis lantaran Sasuke meminta dirinya untuk membeli barang yang aneh-aneh.

Dia menopang dagunya, memperhatikan pemandangan yang terlihat dari tempatnya duduk. Dan ia berpendapat, meskipun taman kota ini termasuk kecil, tapi tempatnya bersih dari sampah dan banyak pepohonan. Bisa dijadikan sebagai tempat santai untuknya.

Mungkin pilihan Sasuke cukup tepat sekarang.

Sebelum ia memasukkan sesendok _ice cream _lagi ke mulutnya untuk yang ke empat kalinya, Izuna kebetulan lewat sambil membawa berbagai tas belanjaan disana.

"Izuna-_nii."_

"Hai Itachi." Ia lalu duduk di sampingnya, menaruh barang pembeliannya di bawah.

Itachi menurunkan pandangannya kesana, "Izuna-_nii _habis darimana saja?"

Ia tertawa pelan, "Tidak penting… ngomong-ngomong, dimana Sasuke dan Obito?"

"Mereka kutinggal di tempat pasir itu… Kuharap Obito dan Madara-_nii _bisa menjaganya selagi aku pergi."

"_Nii-san? _Ah dia kan sedang tidur, Itachi."

"Hmm." Itachi mengaduk _ice cream _yang sudah mulai meleleh itu.

"Oh yah, soal kemarin—" Kalimat Izuna terhenti saat melihat sosok mungil bersurai merah muda tak jauh dari bangku mereka.

Itachi ikut melihat, ah… bocah itu kan—

Anak laki-laki berumur 8 tahun itu lalu turun dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Izuna pun mengikutinya karena penasaran.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, "A-Aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Apa adikku buat masalah denganmu?"

"A-Aku nggak mau bicarain itu…"

'_Ternyata benar.' _Itachi menggeram, _'Sasuke… awas saja…'_

"Ada apa sih?" Izuna berusaha tersenyum manis ke arah Sakura, membuat anak itu mulai merona merah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A-Aku…"

"Pitamu hampir lepas tuh." Itachi lalu mendekatinya dan tahu-tahu wajah bocah laki-laki itu sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Sakura—membuat jantungnya jadi berdegup kencang.

Tak lama, Itachi sudah merapikannya dan menatapnya kembali sambil tersenyum, "Sudah kok."

"T-Terima kasih…"

"Ayo dong senyum!" kata Izuna, "Cewek cantik kalo lagi senyum, bukan nangis!"

"I-Iya…" Sakura memaksakan senyum. Ia lalu bertanya, "Oh iya, nama kakak sia—"

"Izunaaa! Itachiii!"

"Ah! Itu kan ayahmu, Itachi! Ayo kita cepetan balik!"

"Iya…" Itachi lalu berbalik sebentar ke arah Sakura, "Sampai ketemu lagi…"

Sakura tersenyum lebar, berharap ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan kedua orang itu.

Tapi ia lupa kalau ia paling susah mengingat orang yang baru ditemuinya…

.

.

.

[ 3.5/Special – FIN ]

* * *

**A/N : **Ahh, aneh banget yah? Terus kecepetan yah? Hahah.

Jadi intinya itu, sebenernya keluarga Uchiha sama Sakura udah pernah ketemu, tapi sepuluh tahun yang laluu, dan semuanya pada lupa, nggak ada yang inget. Tapi nanti di chapter yang masih jauuh mereka pasti inget kok, heheh.

Saya turut merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke Uchiha! Dan saya sempet _fangirling-_an pas baca chapter 685, _SasuSaku Moments _ahay! XD

Tapi di cerita ini, bukan hanya SasuSaku loh ya :)

Terima kasih yang sudah nge-_review/fav/follow _cerita ini!

**Salam hangat,**

**E-cchi aka Euphoria aka Ecchi-san **


End file.
